REMNANT: Hacker's Paradise (DISCONTINUED)
by Boriva
Summary: After a sudden shockwave during a raid in, Marcus Holloway finds himself in a dangerous but yet, strange world known as "Remnant". Armed with just his phone and his weapon essentials, Marcus meets Ozpin, professor of combat school Beacon Academy and is accepted into his academy. As he makes himself useful here, his enemies from the past will put him into a danger he can't escape.
1. Prologue

**This is my first time writing a fanfic since I discovered it a few weeks ago, I always wondered why Watch Dogs had only 1 story written so I decided to make one myself. Anyway, hope you all enjoy.**

 **Note: Takes place after the ending of Watch Dogs 2**

* * *

It feels good to win. DedSec had won. They tore down Blume and exposed Dusan Nemec's plot and got him arrested. They were able to do this thanks to Marcus' friends. They celebrated the night and drank a lot. On the next day, Marcus wakes up one morning and decides to go back to the Blume headquarters and find more evidence that might be useful. As he packed his things up, Marcus slipped on his blue jacket and his black DedSec cap and wore his face mask. He walked out of the game shop and took a car. He drove off past the city and arrived at the Blume headquarters. He snuck in, even though Blume security wasn't there but did it anyway. He took out his RC and controlled it to sneak in for remaining security. It was clear. Marcus deactivated his RC and barged in through the door and snuck past the offices and into the servers room he found earlier. He activated the lift and was taken in.

The door opens and Marcus walks out, looked at the view.

"Man," Marcus sighed,"It's been a long time since I came down here."

He walked up to a server alley and found a computer. He took out his laptop from his backpack and straight away began hacking. He managed to get access to the servers and started looking for evidence among the files. Just then, something caught his eye. There was a file called "world_hole". Marcus found it strange, what was it doing in Blume's servers? Why would they keep a file called "world_hole "? It might be evidence that can expose Blume even harder. Marcus wasted no time and clicked on it but disappointingly, all he saw was just a blank screen. It was just a waste of time. Marcus clicked out of the file and continued searching through when all of a sudden, his laptop screen began to flicker.

"What the hell?"

The laptop begins to heat up, burning Marcus's fingers and forcing him to drop the laptop.

"Ow! The fuck?"

As Marcus tends to his injury, his laptop started illuminating, creating a wave of light, blinding Marcus. Marcus couldn't get a closer look as it was too bright. He began sprinting away from the light, trying to get away from the server alley, just made it past the alley only to be pulled harder. Marcus began to slip and was being dragged like he was some sort of a doll. Marcus grabbed onto a server but lost grip due to its strong gravity and was sent, flying into the laptop.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

 **Anyway, that was chapter 1, not much since I couldn't think of a lot of dialogue but this is my first time.**

 **Reviews and criticism appreciated, would like to improve on this.**


	2. CHAPTER 1: ROSE

**Hey everybody! Here's the first chapter of Watch Dogs:Remnant! Sorry it took a while, it was a long one since I had some important shit to do. Anyway, here's chapter 1 of Watch Dogs:Remnant!**

* * *

 **SAN FRANCISCO, GARY'S GAMES & GLORY, DEDSEC HQ, 7:00AM**

The gang had been drunk after the celebration of defeating Blume and now they don't remember anything about their activities. Sitara is lying on her front side with her face down, revealing her bare back, on the table, covered with spilt drinks and fallen beer bottles, Wrench is found faceplanted on his workbench with his mask, jacket, accompanied with his pants on the dusty ground. Josh is nowhere to be found but on the couch, upside down with his head facing the ground, holding in his right hand is a soda can. Nobody seems to be aware that Marcus left. Sitara was the first to wake up.

"Ow," Sitara groaned. "What happened? And how did I get here?"

Wrench was next. " Ahh," he murmured. "My ass hurts. Think I must've got fucked by a unicorn." His weary body slumped to the ground as he said it.

"What happened last night?" Sitara said. "Did we drink too much?" Sitara got off the table and onto the ground. Cups fell and bottles smashed as she got off.

Josh woke up." I had the weirdest dream," he started." I saw a guy tearing another guy's pants down and trying to grab his…" He couldn't finish the word as his voice was slurred.

Everybody nearly got to their senses, Wrench had trouble putting his pants on due to his sleepiness, Josh found his beanie under the smashed coffee table while having a poor eyesight and Sitara found her DedSec sweatshirt as she was topless.

"You boys better not look!" She said. The boys were already dizzy and faceplanted the ground.

After a minute of snapping themselves out by slapping each other, the gang looked around. Seems normal to them until they remember something. Marcus isn't here.

"Guys?" Josh was the first to realize. "Where's Marcus?"

Everybody stared at him for a while and changed their glare to each other. They began to get worried.

"Oh shit," Sitara said, panically.

Everybody began to panic, searching Marcus frantically. Wrench even thought that Marcus was in the 3D printer.

Josh walked up to where he last saw Marcus and through his weak eyesight, he found a sticker paper left on the ground, next to the steps. Josh called them in and they began to read.

" **RAN OFF TO FIND EVIDENCE IN BLUME HQ. WILL BE BACK QUICK. MARCUS"**

"He left while we were dead." Wrench said.

"Okay then, he'll be back by," Sitara finished, only to be cut by realization. "Hang on a sec. Marcus left this note an hour ago. He was supposed to be here by now." Sitara knew Marcus would finish a job in half an hour but this time he wasn't.

"Wait. Why would Marcus be at Blume's HQ? We already won." Josh said.

"No," Sitara cutted Josh off. "If he isn't back by now that might mean one thing."

"Oh no," she gasped. "Marcus is kidnapped!"

"DUN DUN DUUUUN!" Wrench imitated the meme while his mask made an exclamation mark.

"No, seriously," Sitara said. "Marcus is kidnapped and we don't know what happened or where he is. Only thing we know is he might be kidnapped by one of the surviving Blume employees, one of the gangs here in San Francisco-"

"Or the Tezcas. Just like how they did when they took Horatio." Wrench finished.

"But the Tezcas had lost their leader. There is no way they were able to retaliate against us." Sitara continued.

"You know what, fine," Sitara said, resigned. "We're going to have all our DedSec friends go on a search party. Tell them to start searching Marcus, every single part of San Francisco. No missed spots. Got it?"

Everybody nodded their heads and got to work. Sitara walked to the TV sections and watched the DedSec artwork she made, including the man screaming at his phone, shocked.

"Hope you're alright Marcus. Whatever the hell you're doing." Sitara said.

* * *

 **REMNANT, ?, 9:54PM**

Marcus opened his eyes, timidly. He felt a aching pain in his skull and his upper and lower body. He stood up, only to grunt from his painful leg so he had to limp his way around. He looked around, he was on a building of a street filled with shops.

"I'm not in San Francisco, am I?" Marcus thought.

He looked to his left seeing a graffitied billboard, he had vandalized Blume and !nvite's billboards before but this is way more horrific than ever. The poster's corner had been torn off and black and blue coloured writings filled the gaps. There is even a painting of a human skull with horns that look like a bull.

 **TUKSON'S BOOKSHOP, HOME TO EVERY BOOK UNDER THE SUN**

 **LIARS! CHEATS! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!**

Marcus never seen this much hate for this store, never went to a shop in San Francisco that had much hate before. The one that made Marcus even shocked is the moon. It was literally had half of its bit shattered and it's still standing. Marcus walked up to the balcony and saw people and cars. How were they not freaked out about this? Marcus took another glimpse of the moon and thought to himself.

"Yep, definitely not in San Francisco."

Before moving on, Marcus took out his backpack and searched through it. He still has his 2EZ Stun gun, his P-9MM, Thunderball, his RCs and his very own hacking phone. Prepared to him, Marcus ran up to the balcony, even though his leg hurts but does it anyway, parkours from the building to another one and repeat. He jumps to the last building and went down the stairs before vaulting over the railing and landing on a dumpster. He got off the dumpster and went out of the alley. He looked both ways and decided to roam and see what this new world offers him.

 **5 MINUTES LATER…**

Marcus walked to a public car park, he needed a ride to continue. He looked around, the lot didn't have much decent style since they mostly look like cheap ones he saw in San Francisco. Suddenly something caught his eye. A sports car with a convertible roof, that's something Marcus likes. He ran to the car and opened the door which made a sound and started it up. He drove the sports car out of the parking lot and roamed.

He drove past a stadium next to a park, crossed a bridge that led him to another side of the area and went to a new district. He drifted past the traffic light and continued. Everything was fine until something crashed his car.

All of a sudden he was losing control, spinning until crashing into a light post. Marcus got to his senses and got out of the car, investigating whatever happened. He saw a teenage girl, probably in her 16s, wearing a black blouse with a red cape around her neck. What she was holding was in awe. She was holding a big red scythe, modified. He looked to where she came from and saw 8 men,

* * *

 **Author's note: There were originally 5 in the original series but pretend that there is 8 of them including the leader.**

* * *

The leader is wearing a grey suit and a bowler hat, holding a cane while his accomplices wore black suits and red ties with a fedora and glasses. The leader, smoking a cigar pointed at the two.

"Well well," The leader spoke up. "Look what we got here! Kill them."

The 7 men ran up to them and readied the weapons, carrying SMGs, pistols and katanas look-alike. The girl in red pulled out her scythe, Marcus stared at that view, only to return to his senses when he hears shouts. 3 men surrounded him while the other 4 did the same to the girl. Marcus had done this before, he knew what to do.

"Alright Marcus, let's see what you got." Marcus thought to himself.

He took out his Thunderball hanging from his backpack and faced the sword-wielding henchman. The henchman ran up to him, swung his sword at Marcus but missed. That gave Marcus an advantage as he swung his Thunderball at his leg, fracturing it. Next, he swung the Thunderball to the right as it flew straight to his face, stunning him. Leaving him in pain, he finished him off with a uppercut swing, sending him flying and dropping to the ground. He checked on the girl in red, defending herself. Shockingly, she was able to take out a henchman with a scythe, but what made him even impressed and shocked is she disappeared into petals of roses before teleporting back, knocking out a henchman.

Marcus' view was interrupted as a henchman, armed with an SMG, fired at Marcus. While Marcus was able to roll to dodge the bullets, he still need to disarm him. He ran up to him and swung his Thunderball at his SMG, knocking it away from point and wrapping the Thunderball chain around the back of his neck, pushing him to the ground. Before he was able to react, Marcus shot an uppercut swing at his face, knocking him out.

He looked up and sees another sword-wielding henchman. Marcus immediately took out his P-9MM and fired 3 shots at his chest then his head, killing him. Marcus looked around and saw the girl in red, with the remaining henchmen on the ground. She caught his glimpse but didn't show a reaction. Suddenly the last henchman got up to his feet and pointed his pistol at her. Marcus wasted no time and grabbed his 2EZ Stun Gun and shot him with a long range upgrade. The henchman made electrified grunts before dropping to the ground, unconscious.

She looked behind and saw the unconscious man and smiled back at Marcus. Their brief moment of silence was cutted off when the leader spoke.

"Well, my friends," He started. " I think we could all say it's been an eventful evening." The leader dropped the cigar and crushed it with his cane.

"And as much I'd love to stick around," He continued, pointing his cane which opens the bottom and revealing a hole and a crossfire. Marcus stared at it in shock. He had never seen anything like this before. He still wants to know what the hell is going on.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

After finishing that sentence, Marcus ran up to the girl, tackling her as the leader shot his cane. Coming out of it was a red blast, which exploded on impact. After looking up, he found out that the leader had ran off to a ladder on the other side of the street.

"Shit!" He thought.

He looked at "Red" and asked if she's okay.

"You okay there?" Marcus asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." She replied

"Red" asks the shopkeeper to go after him, he nods. She eventually jumps over the building where the leader was,using her scythe which turns out to be a rifle too. Marcus followed her, climbing on the ladder too.

He got to the top, in time to see the leader escaping while "Red" is confronting him. Marcus ran to "Red" and tries to get a identity of these two people, using his phone, only to discover "Facial Recognition Error" with a blur on their IDs. Marcus puts back his phone and got out his pistol and starts shooting. There wasn't a point shooting him since he already on a VTOL, he eventually throws a red crystal at them which creates a red, puffy smoke as it touches the ground with a smash. The only thing they can hear was the leader's laugh.

The leader looks back to check on what happened to the girl and her new partner, only to find out somebody had joined the fight.

A middle-aged woman, wearing a black and white blouse, with a cape and glasses and wielding a crop swings her crop which creates a purple magic of shrapnel before using it on the helicopter/plane, which causes the VTOL to be attacked with shrapnel. Marcus tries to use his phone to hack the VTOL, which succeeds as the VTOL wobbles around. Meanwhile, the leader and a mysterious figure tries controlling the helicopter/plane while the leader calls out.

"We got a huntress!"

The figure got off and left the leader to take her place. The figure unleashes a burst of fire, which almost scared the shit out of Marcus as he rolled out of it's way. The woman next to "Red", showed no fear and continued unleashing her magic until the VTOL flies away. Marcus runs up to the VTOL and tries shooting it.  
"Stop." The woman with the crop said. Marcus turned around to face her, the face she made had Marcus convinced to stand down and lowered his weapon, looking at the dark sky.

"You're a huntress!" "Red" said. Marcus turned back, even the woman with the crop too.  
"A what?" Marcus thought. What was a huntress?

"Can I have your autograph?" She said, awestruck. Just as she said it, Marcus' face changes to disbelief as he types something from his phone.

* * *

 **REMNANT, ?, INTERROGATION ROOM, 10:40PM**

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady." The woman said in a stern manner.

Marcus and the girl in red were taken in for interrogation after the robbery, the girl in red was the first to be questioned while Marcus waited outside the room, watching the conversation by using the phone. There were cameras in the room so Marcus decided to hack into one of the cameras and used it to watch them.

"You put yourself and others in great danger." She continued

"They started it!" She replied back, defending herself.

"Kinda true there lady." Marcus said outside the room.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home," She stated. "With a pat on the back…"

She notices the girl's smile, even Marcus can see it from the cameras.

"...and a slap on the wrist."

Saying that after, she demonstrates the action by whipping the crop on the desk, with a "whap", scaring the girl.

"Damn, that might've hurt." Marcus commented.

"But, there is someone here who would like to meet you." She finished, in a calm tone.

She then walked off. Behind her was a man with gray hair wearing a black and green suit. He was also carrying a coffee mug and a plate of cookies. Marcus changed cams to get a clear shot of him.

"Ruby Rose." The man said.

"So that's her name huh?" Marcus thought. "Sounds strange to me."

The man leaned towards her, looking at her. "You...have silver eyes."

Ruby does not know what to say from this.

The man continued. "So," He started. "Where did you learn to do this?"

The woman next to him held a touch screen tablet, showing a footage of Ruby fighting the henchmen earlier.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby replied.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man said.

"Well, one teacher particular." She replied.

"I see…"

The man placed the plate near her, Ruby ate one of them before wolfing through the rest.

"Damn, she likes her cookies a lot huh?" Marcus commented.

"It's just I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow…" The man remarked that one time.

Ruby replied, still with food in her mouth. "Oh! That's my uncle!"

Embarrassed, she swallows her fill and wipes her mouth. "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow! I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like," She then starts making karate sounds and continues on.

"So I've noticed." The man said.

He then rests his mug on the table and sits down with her.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school to train warriors?" He said.

"Well," Ruby started. "I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" The man implied.

"Yeah!" She replied. "I only have two more years left in training and then I'm going to apply to Beacon!"

She continued on. "You see my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress and I'm trying to become a huntress 'cause I want to help people." Her speech became faster and faster as she explains even further.

"My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought: "Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" I mean the police are alright but huntsman and huntresses are just so romantic and exciting and really, gosh! You know?" She finished.

Marcus did not catch the entire thing she said since she spoke fast.

"Uhh...What?"

"Do you know who I am?" The man said, breaking the silence.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon."

"Professor Ozpin huh?" Marcus said.

Ozpin smiled. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said.

"You want to come to my school?" He said.

"More than anything."

Ozpin exchanged glances with the woman, she gave out a disapproving"hmph".

"Well okay." He said, in agreement.

Ruby grin became bigger then fangirled.

"Ohmygodthankyousomuchigottagobye!" She said in a fast tone and sped of, leaving out rose petals.

Marcus just looked up, hearing a zoom. A line of petals scattered on the ground. Ozpin came out of the room.

"Good evening sir," Ozpin greeted. "Please come in."

Marcus looked at him."Oh? Umm sure!"

Marcus got off the couch and followed him. As he walked to the room, he hacked the lights to flicker and dim before the room turns dark.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 1: ROSE**

 **OH MY GOD, this took so long! Anyway, that's all for chapter one. I was so tired I need to take a break right now. Anyway, this is an introduction from Marcus and Ruby. And yes Aiden Pearce will be in this story, just be patient. Oh! And thanks for reading and have a lovely day/night! Peace!**


	3. CHAPTER 2: OZPIN

**Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you so much for supporting me from the start or right now! I wasn't expecting my fanfic to get from 0 favorites and 0 followers to 23 favorites and 28 followers. Consider this as my "thank you" gift and a Christmas present. Anyway, here's chapter 2 of Watch Dogs: Remnant.**

* * *

 **REMNANT, ?, INTERROGATION ROOM, 11:11 PM**

Marcus walked into the room with Ozpin and the woman with him. They both sat down. Ozpin placed his mug on the table.

"So," He started. "I assume you must be the man who saved Ruby's life. Is that correct?"

"Yep, that's me." Marcus replied.

Ozpin adjusted his glasses and looked at him. "And what would your name be?"

Marcus was hesitant for a while but answered since he might be trustworthy. "Marcus Holloway."

"Marcus Holloway," Ozpin said. "You saved a girl's life while ending 4 people's lives in the process. Is that true?"

"Yep." He replied, resting his legs on the table.

"Well, actually I just killed 2 people. The others are knocked out." Marcus continued.

"I see," Ozpin said. "Well, to start off, tell me where you come from."

Marcus looked at him in the eye, strangely. "Uhh, I come from San Francisco, America."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall hearing about that place you lived."

"What are you talking about, you never been to America? What's this, forgotten history?"  
Marcus regretted what he said as soon as he saw Ozpin's face.  
"Wait, you saying that you never heard of that place?" Marcus asked.

Ozpin did not reply but shook his head.

"That's kinda strange to you, I happen to teleport here by accident!"

"What are you saying?" Ozpin replied.

Marcus sighed. "Okay look, how about you tell me about your world and I'll tell you about mine. Okay?"

"I prefer swapping your request. You tell me about your world and I'll tell you about ours." Ozpin said.

Marcus looked at him, annoyed before throwing his hands up.

He tells him about Earth, comparing to that strange world. Where technology is manipulating reality and Marcus and his group of hackers called DedSec are trying to expose and seek justice for citizens of America. He also tells him about Blume and their CEO Dusan Nemec's plot to manipulate technology and democracy. He then adds in his currency in America. He also tells him how he got to Remnant in the first place.

"So let me recall this, you live in a world called Earth and you live in a town called San Francisco. There you run a group called DedSec to ruin and expose that company called Blume because they framed you for a crime you didn't commit, is that correct?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, I also lost a friend on my way to stop them." Marcus replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ozpin said.

"Also, about your arrival in Vale, you were first in a room of "servers" when you found a file called "world hole" and it suddenly made a white hole which made you teleport here. Is that correct?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, it is," Marcus responded. "Don't know what my friends gonna do once they find out I'm gone."

"I see."

Ozpin then started telling Marcus his world called Remnant where they live in 4 kingdoms and they are surrounded by creatures called Grimm. He tells him about Dust and what Aura and semblances are and tells him about their currency called Lien. He also adds in their conflict with Faunus and what they are and their own group called the White Fang. He later tells him about their technology, comparing to Marcus' world. They had scrolls which are a collapsible, holographic tablet, unlike Marcus' hacking phone. He also adds in vehicles and how they operate.

"So let me get this straight. You people live in a world called Remnant with 4 countries and I'm in Vale, your currency is lien, you have a war with a gang called the White Fang, Aura is a soul where we can be invincible, semblance is a superpower nobody ever had in my world, "scrolls" are like iPhones but better and planes move better, right?"

"True, so what are your actions next?" Ozpin asked.

Marcus thought, he ended up in a world called Remnant, stopped a robbery and got interrogated. So he probably doesn't know where else to go.

"Well, I'm kinda new here so I don't really know where to go right now." Marcus responded, looking down.

Ozpin looked at him, took a sip from his mug. "How about I enroll you as a student in my school?"

Marcus looked up at him. "What? I finished school a few years ago, why do I have to do it again?"

"Well, instead of being a student, we can put you in as a Master Student. You can attend classes regularly and go outside the school grounds. This time, their learning are more advanced, unlike normal classes. You might learn something special there, would you say?" Ozpin explained.

Marcus thought about it. If he refused the offer, where would he go? What if he was considered a threat to the police and might be placed behind bars? What if somebody behind this attack might target him and hunt him down? Ozpin might be the only person he can trust to get out of this mess.

"Alright then, I'll come to your school." Marcus answered, resigning himself.

He smiled. "That's good news, you'll be staying at an inn nearby for the night. By tomorrow morning, there will be airships picking up new students at a nearby port. Just find the sign that says "New Recruits" and you'll be taken away. Just be there in time or you're going to have problems getting there on the first day. You don't want that to happen would you?"

Marcus chuckled. "Yeah, guess so."

Ozpin stood up. "Well then, I'll have Glynda escort you to the nearby inn. Don't worry, we booked one for you."  
"Thanks for that, Oz." Marcus said, jokingly calling Ozpin's name.

Just as Marcus was about to head for the door, Ozpin called out.

"Marcus?"

He turned around.

"There's something that you might've lost." He showed him a laptop, there were stickers he recognized. It was Marcus' laptop.

"Oh. My. God, thank you," Marcus said in pride. "Where did you find it?"  
"A witness found a laptop in a trashcan and handed it to me. I wondered it might've belonged to you."  
"Yes, it does. Thank you so much!" Marcus shook Ozpin's hand and took off, leaving Glynda, annoyed but she chased after him anyway.

* * *

 **REMNANT, VALE, REMEMBRANCE MOTEL INN, 8:24 AM**

Marcus woke up. He had been booked a room in a motel and basically, it wasn't his first choice but it was decent. The room was fine, the beds were comfortable and warm, the faded wallpaper on the wall looked okay to him and lastly the T.V was so odd that he had to ask the staff for help, using the T.V. Marcus got off the bed and went to the bathroom. The bathroom was great. It looked tidy and the shower was easy to use unlike the motels in his world. After brushing his teeth he put on his clothes, grabbed his backpack with weapons inside and left the room. He went down the stairs of the balcony, headed to the reception and handed the keys in. He walked out of the door and headed for the student pickup.

Marcus got out his phone and tested it out. He had been working on the phone to function, using his retrieved laptop all night which eventually worked. He held his phone to look like he was playing an app game and scanned the people around him. His first target was a formal looking man, wearing a blazer with a vest underneath it. He also wore a fedora hat.

 **Aaron Rivera, Addicted to pornography, employee of Atlas, Income $28,420**

He decided to mess with him by taking a part of his income and getting away with it. He just loves pranking with random people even in an alternate universe. He catches up to another person. A Hispanic, bearded man wearing a leather jacket with skinny pants.

 **Luka Ardizzi, Recently arrested for vandalizing, Garbage man, Income $21,973**

Marcus did the same to him and later decided to stop messing with their money and checked his phone. It was almost 9 o'clock. Marcus realized he had to be at the airship pickup in time and made a run. He caused chaos as he made his way there.

Marcus hacked a car that was heading his way which eventually loses control and rams into a running SUV, a Volkswagon Beetle look-alike car behind the SUV screeches and crashes into a lamppost which falls onto the Volkswagon Beetle look-alike, leaving a huge dent on the front side. Marcus runs up to a green and white car and breaks into it. He then drives off, leaving behind shouts and car alarms.

* * *

 **LATER...**

Marcus arrived at the port with airships in time. Dumping the car he stole next to a dust shop, he got out of the car and headed off to the sign saying "New Recruits". There he was in a queue of students being transported to the airships. He was the last to enter. As he walked in, he could not help but stare. It was beautiful. There was a cabin nearby which provided large windows for a bird's eye view. The floor was made out of marble material which made a feel to make Marcus stay in it more. He walks up to a semicircle window, watching the ground get smaller and smaller until it becomes just a map. He was impressed, why didn't his world know anything about this at all? Of course, this might be made with Blume and he'll have to expose it again, which is boring.

"Nice view from here isn't it?"

Marcus turned to his right. A boy, somewhere around his 20s, was standing next to him. His skin was light brown and his hair looked like a buzz cut. He wore a kevlar suit with armor attached to it.

"Yeah," Marcus replied, looking back at the view. "It is."  
"Well, it is a beauty from here. Shame you had to leave your friends and family there, don't you think?" The boy asked.  
Marcus looked at him. The boy doesn't know anything about how he got there and his history.  
"Well, it's a long story. Anyway, what's your name?" Marcus said.

"Navin. Sal Navin." The boy introduced himself.

"Name's Marcus, nice to meet you, Sal." He shook hands with him.

He smiled. "Well it's good to have an acquaintance at a first day at Beacon, would you reckon?"

"Well, at least I'm not alone." Marcus said.

Sal got off the railing. "Anyway, got some stuff to do, good luck!" He said, walking off.

"You too Sal." Marcus replied.

First day and making a new friend, this might be not bad after all. Marcus continued watching the view from the airship. This time, there were cliffs covering the surface and the blue ocean near it. He can also see the clouds from here.

He somehow hears a loud scuffle. Two people, girls actually, began freaking out over something. Marcus looked closer, he knew one of the girls. The one wearing a red cape and a black and red dress. Ruby. Marcus looked at what was happening. The girl Ruby was next to had liquid on her shoes which turns out to be vomit. Marcus couldn't help but chuckle over this and put on his earphones, started his favorite playlist and walked across the cabin to a lounge room.

* * *

 **Well, here's chapter 2 of Watch Dogs: Remnant. The Marcus and Ozpin part wasn't the best work since I couldn't get much research. I might be putting this on a break since I plan to start a new story. Don't worry, I'll try my best to improve the rest of the story. Anyway, merry Christmas and have a happy new year!**


	4. ANNOUNCMENT(not a chapter, sorry)

**Hi everyone, this is not a chapter of Watch Dogs: Remnant(sorry) but more of an poll list. I actually had planned to add 2 OC characters to be involved with the story, here's the list of 4 OC characters I had planned.**

* * *

1: Ember Dvorak

Gender: Male

Appearance: Blonde hair, faded Brooklyn style, blue eyes, light brown skin, dragon tattoos over his chest and stomach and both arms, bullet scar on the edge of his head

Nationality: Remnant version of Czech

Hometown: Mistral

Height: 187cm

Weight: 86kg

Age: 25

Faunus: Spider, can climb on walls and ceilings without detection.

Bio: After almost being shot dead by his own White Fang teammates, Ember discovers the truth. The White Fang are even worse than humans. Found alive by a wandering tourist, he was nursed to health. Now Ember is on a killing spree to take out every single person that turned on him.

Occupation: White Fang assassin

Weapon: Dual wield tactical knife, can transform to 9mm pistols look-alike.

Semblance: Sharp Shooter. Can slow down time for a period of time, allowing him to take out enemies.

2: Omen Kirarov

Gender: Male

Appearance: Light brown hair, buzz cut, purple eyes, normal skin color, scar across his chest

Nationality: Remnant version of Belgium

Hometown: Vacuo

Height: 179cm

Weight: 91kg

Age: 26

Bio: Surviving an attack from a White Fang contract that was important to Atlas, Omen was forced to resign as a soldier for killing their contract with his bare fists. Now a free man, Omen applies himself as a huntsman in Beacon Academy, willing to help anybody, faunus or human. Unless they are a threat.

Occupation: Huntsman

Weapon: Mace, can be used to deliver heavy blows on ground, sending targets flying.

Semblance: Focus. Can detect any movement from the enemy, only usable when activated.

3: Olivia Sinclair

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long brown hair, green eyes, normal skin color, wears a black painted mask over her face

Nationality: Remnant version of United Kingdom

Hometown: Vale

Height: 171cm

Weight: 74kg

Age: 20

Bio: A lone wanderer, a contract killer. Olivia makes her goal as easy as it is. Always up for a challenge, she will not back down, no matter what'll take to put her down.

Occupation: Assassin

Weapon: Suppressed M1 Garand look-alike, elite scope, switchblade

Semblance: Whistleblower. Can use wind as distraction and as a weapon, used to blow targets away to their deaths.

4: Elliott Silas

Gender: Male

Appearance: Dark blonde hair, fauxhawk, red eyes, dark white skin, wears a convertible helmet, also a cap.

Nationality: Remnant version of Canada

Hometown: Atlas

Height: 176

Weight: 84kg

Age: 22

Bio: As a soldier at day and a gambler at night, Elliott is a liar, a cheat and a thief. After getting caught by his own colleague for stealing weapon supplies, he was immediately kicked out of the army. To make it better, Elliott has stolen the colonel's scroll with all the exploits he had hidden from his own troops. It was then Elliott realizes that life can be a bit better as a gambling thief.

Occupation: None

Weapon: M16 rifle look-alike, can convert into a club

Semblance: The gambling thief. Can steal any possession from a target without a trace.

* * *

 **So here it is, the OC list, I'll be putting up a poll soon which will leave you to pick 2 OC characters you want to be in Watch Dogs: Remnant. Again, sorry that this is not a chapter but something else, I'll try my best to get Watch Dogs: Remnant chapter 3 done as soon as I can. Anyway, see you all!**

 **EDIT: The poll will end on January 7th**

 **EDIT(again): The top 2 OCs with the highest vote will make the cut.**


	5. CHAPTER 3: BEACON

**SAN FRANCISCO, UNION SQUARE, 8:14 PM**

DedSec had been searching for Marcus all day. They had 10,000 DedSec volunteers and none of them had found a trace of Marcus. This is starting to worry both the DedSec crew and their followers. After ending the search a minute ago, the DedSec crew meets up at the Union Square.

"Anyone found Marcus?" Sitara asked them.

"Nope."

"No."

"Any evidence at all?"

"No." Said both of the boys.

Sitara cursed under her breath. "Damnit, something's definitely up. There's no way Marcus could be kidnapped and never be found again."

"Well, he could be in Mexico." Wrench said.

"Wrench, that's the shittiest thing you just said, he would never be at Mexico and if he did, his kidnappers wouldn't even make it there before tonight."

"Well, what can we do?" Josh asked.

"Well," Sitara answered. "Let's get this clear, Marcus went out to look for more evidence regarding Blume and-"

"He disappeared without a trace." Josh finished.

"No! There must be evidence that Marcus had left before he disappeared! We just didn't look clear enough." Sitara said.

Everybody had a thought while the bustling people went through them.

"Wait. There might be evidence back at the Blume Headquarters," Sitara said. "That means Marcus might've left something back at the headquarters."

"So you telling us to go to the headquarters Marcus was heading to and find something that might lead to his disappearance?" Josh said, clearing this up.

Sitara didn't answer Josh. "Alright, you two get some rest. We'll head to the headquarters at morning."

Wrench and Josh agreed and left to do their job. Sitara was left on her own.

"Damnit Marcus," She thought. "What did you do this time?"

 **REMNANT, VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, 9:12 AM**

The airship lowered onto the ground, with a puffing screech. The doors opened and a queue of students came out. Among them was Marcus. Just then a boy, wearing a hoodie with plates on his chest came out, ran to a bin and retched before puking. Marcus took his earphones off and went up to him.

"Woah, you okay there dude?" He asked.

"Yeah, motion sickness." The boy replied, coughing before coughing out saliva and gooey bits.

Marcus looked at the vomit in the bin. "That's fucked up man. I'll let you do your thing there." Marcus said, before leaving him to his business.

Marcus walked off, putting on his earphones. He stopped in his tracks to stare in awe. It was beautiful. They did put in a lot of effort to him to make this big academy. There was a pointy tower, followed by historical like buildings. The pathway leading to it was incredible. The poles with the flags attached stood next to the path evenly. The pillars nearby were made to perfection. Marcus had never seen anything like this before.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" He heard someone say.

Marcus turned around, seeing Ruby along with a blonde woman wearing a brown jacket along with shorts. Ruby then starts fawning about a "collapsible staff" and a "fire sword". She runs off to check them out before being pulled on her hood.

"Easy there sis, they're just weapons."

Marcus decided to go into their conversation. "Hey there."

Ruby and the woman, known as her sister turned around. "Oh, you're the guy that was on the robbery!"

"You know this guy?" He sister asked.

"Yeah," She said. "He just came out of nowhere and helped me out!"

Ruby showed her hand. "I'm Ruby Rose."

Marcus did the same. "Marcus Holloway."

"And this is my sister Yang."

"Hi Yang." Marcus said.

"Hey Marcus, I like what you see." She said, winking.

Marcus made a confused look. He had flirted with women back in San Francisco and they returned the favor but getting a flirt from a teenager? That's messed up. Marcus bent down to Ruby. "What's up with her?"

She sighed. "Yang sometimes likes to flirt with men, even if they're old like you."

"Okay…" He got up.

There was an awkward silence before Ruby broke it.

"So," She started. "Whatweaponsdoyouhave?"

Marcus was surprised. "What?"

"She speaks really fast." The blonde said to him. "She says what weapons do you have."  
Marcus took a while to unpack his backpack. "Okay then. So this thing is my pistol. It's called the P-9MM."  
He showed her the black pistol, Ruby wasn't as impressed as it was.

"And this is my Thunderball." He showed her a chain with a decorated pool ball.

"What does it do?" She asked.

"Well, I'll show you." Marcus said, standing up and showing her a few moves.

"Oooh, that's cool."

Marcus packed his Thunderball and took out a black and yellow pistol with tape on the grip panel."And this is the 2EZ. It's a taser by the way."

"What's a taser?" The sisters asked.

Marcus gave them a strange look. "You don't know what a taser is?"

They both shook their heads.

"Well, here's a demonstration." He pointed the 2EZ at a boy, wearing a hoodie with blue jeans and plates. He pulls the trigger and a battery with barbs of wires came out of the hole. Once it touched the boy, he immediately got electrified and grunted before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"So it's a gun that can shock people?" Ruby asked.

"Well, that was a shocking experience."  
Ruby groaned at that terrible pun.

"What's wrong with that?" Marcus asked.

"My sister makes terrible puns." She answered.

"So, is he going to be okay?" Ruby asked.

Marcus packed all of his weapons into his backpack.

"So that's it?" Ruby asked.

"Yep."

Marcus walked off. "Well, it's nice knowing you two. See ya later!"

"You too." The girls replied. Yang gave him a seductive look before talking to Ruby.

"Well, that blondie is weird." Marcus thought, walking up to shaded area with a wooden chair.

He took out his phone, it was on low battery. Good thing he had his charger with him. He typed the passcode which changes the screen to the home page. He entered the phone app and typed the DedSec number. There were a few rings before a voice came. Unfortunately, it wasn't the voice he knew.

"The number you called does not exist. Please enter a co-"

Marcus turned off the message. He let out a huge sigh.

"Can't even call DedSec. Shit."

He felt tired, he decided to take a nap before he heard an explosion.

Marcus looked around for the source of the sound. He found out it was coming from a different girl arguing with Ruby. That different girl wore a white dress and even had white hair, now covered in black ash.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?" He shouted, running between the two girls.

"That dolt just knocked over my baggages. It even has dust in it!" She said. Marcus certainly didn't like that tone.

"It was an accident! I didn't know there was a pile of bags at all!" Ruby said, defensively.

"And, she blew up a hole with me!"

"Okay, everybody chill out," Marcus said, trying to break the argument. "There must be misunderstanding-"

"Misunderstanding?" She interrupted. "That was so not a misunderstanding. She was next to my baggages! She wasn't even listening to what I said!"

"Hey, I said I'm sorry princess!" Ruby said, mocking her name.

"It's heiress actually." A voice came out.

Marcus turned around. A girl with black hair and a bow, holding a book. Marcus looked at the bow, it doesn't even look like a bow at all.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world." She stated.

"Schnee Dust Company?" Marcus thought.

"Finally," the white girl said. "Some Recognition!" She quickly spun her head to Ruby. Marcus definitely hated her attitude. It nearly reminds him off Dusan to him.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." She finished off.

Weiss spun her head back to the girl. "Wha- How dare-" She said, enraged.

Ruby snickered to that point, even Marcus too.

Weiss walked right at the girl's face, about to blow. Instead, she angrily groans, yanks the tube off the girl's hand and storms off. The waiters behind the group came by to pack the baggages.

Feeling bad for her, Ruby calls up to her. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" She said, as Weiss was walking off.

"Man, that was kinda salty." Marcus commented.

"Guess I'm not the only one having a rough day." Ruby mutters. She then turns to the girl that helped her.

"She's gone." Marcus said.

Ruby looked behind him. The girl in black already walked off to her own business.

Ruby and Marcus eventually are left on their own. Ruby then drops to the ground and starts to sulk. Just then, a boy came to her. It was the same person that Marcus met and tased him. He had his hand out to her.

"I'm Jaune." He introduced.

She grabbed his hand. "Ruby."

She got up and coughed. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship and got shocked?"

Jaune made a strange face. Marcus snickered. They both looked at him.

"Sorry," He said through his laughs. "Couldn't help it." He continued to laugh while Ruby joined him. Jaune chuckled nervously due to his misadventure at the ship.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

After an hour of discussing about their weapons, realising they're lost and finding a way back and trying to help Jaune from falling due to his dizziness from the taser, they finally made it to the auditorium. It was filled with new students, they were all lined up. Among the crowd was Ruby's blonde sister.

"Ruby, over here!" She called out, trying to get her attention. "I saved you a spot!"

Ruby was about to approach Yang before making a goodbye to Jaune. "Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" She then ran off.

"Yeah, I'm a do the same! See ya!" Marcus said, waving before running after the girls.

Marcus heard a bit from Jaune, as he began to walk off while another girl in fact, watched him go.

Marcus joined the sisters. "So, how's your first day going, little sister?" Yang was the first to ask.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!" She said, angrily.

"Damn, already pissed off?" Marcus commented before told to shut up by Ruby.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Said Yang.

"No," Ruby said, cutting the opportunity for Marcus to speak. "I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was a fire and I think there was ice."

"Well, your day couldn't get any better. I mean, look at me, I had the same shit like you!" Marcus said to the girls.

"Well, your shirt makes it way better than those out there." Yang said, seductively. She leaned near Marcus. Totally out of topic.

Marcus moved her away and to Ruby. "So, what did you do anyway?"

"Ugh, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, then she yelled at me and I sneezed." As she was ranting about the scenery, Weiss, behind Ruby this whole time, gave her a cold stare. "...and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to-"

"Uh, Ruby? She's right behind you." Marcus cutted her off to warn her.

She turned around and saw her stare. She yelped and jumped onto Yang's arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of a cliff!" Weiss yelled.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang stated, surprised what Ruby said was true.

"It was an accident." She said to Yang before repeating it to Weiss. Instead of forgiveness, she was shown a pamphlet in her face.

"What's this?" She questioned.

She was given a lecture which slowly began to confuse Ruby, leading her to stare a thousand miles.

"Ummm…"

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely?"

She shoves the pamphlet in her face. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

"Wow, what a bitch you are." Marcus said, mockingly.

"Excuse me?" She responded, taking this seriously.

"You couldn't even take a accident that was actually an accident. Instead, you just had to whine like who the hell cares." Marcus stated, annoying her.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm a Schnee and you don't insult an Schnee."

That was the cringiest thing Marcus had ever heard. Dusan made better insults than her. He was about to go on a mocking spree before Yang cutted their argument.

"Marcus, stop!" Yang said, sternly. Marcus backed away without protest. "Look, it sounds like you too got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby liked that idea. "Great idea sis!" She held her hand for her to shake. "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies-"

"Yeah," She interrupted her, sarcastically continuing her speech. "And we can paint on our nails, try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!" Jaune looked up to Weiss.

"Really?" Ruby asked, almost about to gain her first friend.

Weiss stared at her like Ruby did something stupid. "NO."

Marcus was about to lash out on her before a microphone turned on. It was Ozpin, holding a cane with Glynda beside him. He cleared his throat.

"I'll keep this brief," He started, adjusting his spectacles. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."  
He finished his speech and letted Glynda take his place.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready."

Marcus took a thought of this. "You are dismissed."

Everybody in the auditorium began to clear the stage and off to their businesses.

"He seemed kind of off," Yang commented. "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

"I'm a natural blonde, you know!" The group heard Jaune say. Weiss facepalmed this while Marcus sighed.

 **REMNANT, VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, 7:59PM**

It was currently raining outside and there were thunderstorms. The school gathered in the ballroom for a sleepover. Everybody wore their pajamas. Marcus didn't really take part in the sleepover, although he was told it was compulsory. But Marcus had a way to convince them to stay out for a while. As he was about to walk into the door, he heard a voice.

"How's your day in Beacon?"

Marcus turned around, seeing Ozpin, holding a coffee mug.

"Yeah, it's kinda alright here. Though these people don't seem nice here."

"Like who?"

"You know that Weiss Schnee girl?" Marcus asked.

Ozpin nodded.

"What's up with her?"

"Ah, the Schnees. I met her sister, she works as a specialist in the Atlesian Military's Special Operatives Unit. And no, she is not like her young sister."

"Okay then, kinda reminds me of the FBI. You don't really know what it is anyway."

Marcus eventually says goodnight to Ozpin while he says the same thing in return. As Ozpin walks off, Marcus was faced by a door opening. The opener turns out to be the same girl he met back in the courtyard. As she left, he looked inside the room, seeing Ruby, Yang and Weiss arguing. Marcus didn't want to be part of it so he followed the girl with the bow and was led to a balcony, covered by a roof. A storm stroke, leaving the girl surprised when she turned around and found out she was being followed.

"Hi there." Marcus introduced himself, trying his best to not look like a threat.

The girl sighed and turned back. Marcus went up to her and leaned onto the balcony, next to her.

"Nice…weather." He started.

The girl looked at him. "Right." She replied, turning back to the sky.

There was a awkward silence. Marcus asked her name.

"Blake," She said. "What's yours?"

"It's Marcus." He said. There was a pause.

"Okay, Blake. I," Marcus stopped and looked at her bow. "Like your bow."

"Thanks." That was all she said.

"You know," Marcus spoke. "That bow, reminds me of that one girl I met. She wore a costume which was a cat."  
Blake looked up to him.

"Yes! She's listening!" Marcus thought went on.

"She's Japanese. I'm sure you don't know what it is but it ain't something you should know."

Blake smiled. "I like your tone."

"So, you're once part of the White Fang?" Marcus asked, she stopped smiling and stared at him, wide-eyed.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Well," Marcus bent down to her, near her ear. "Let's just say, I'm a hacker."

"Hacker?" Blake said, confused.

"I'll show you." Marcus got out his phone, which revealed a tab of Blake's information. He showed it to her.

"So, you're a person that can see secrets?" Blake asked, a bit scared.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm a cat faunus."

Marcus looked at her and her bow. "I can tell from that bow you got."

She stared at him. "You musn't tell anyone about this."

"Why not?"

"Because, they hate people like us."

"Oh please, who cares about a person that has cat ears."

Blake looked at him surprised. "You don't hate faunus?"

"Well, yeah! It's like people being racist on black people!"

Blake sighed with relief. She was lucky that this strange man didn't hate faunus. "Well, it was nice meeting you Marcus.

"Yeah, just like to do my thing." Marcus said, happily.

Blake walked to the door and returned to the ballroom. Marcus looked back at the raining night. Turns out, life in Remnant might be not bad after all.

 **MEANWHILE**

Somewhere in the harbour. A grey BMW M3 drove by, passed the construction site. Rain covered the sports car and splattered onto the dirt, staining it. The car headed off to a cliffside. Driving past houses, the BMW stopped next to a lookout. The driver got out of the car, stepped onto the soaked grass, coated with little dirt. He walked up to the wooden planks of the lookout. The driver wore a black leather coat with a dark grey jacket underneath it. He had gloves on and had a fedora. The man took out his phone and a tab showed up, saying:

"YOU HAVE REACHED YOUR DESTINATION - 55 MAYNARD STREET" "CHRISTOPHER PERRY, CURRENTLY HIV-POSITIVE, WHITE FANG LIEUTENANT, INCOME: $21,559"

The man took out a pistol and cocked it. "I'm coming for you Perry." He muttered.

The man lifted his grey mask up, showing a zig-zag print. He ran up to the fence and jumped off, disappearing to the foggy clouds.

 **Finally, finished the 3rd chapter of Watch Dogs: Remnant! I think you might've found out who the person was in the ending. If you don't, then sorry.**

 **By the way, sorry this was taking a long time to make. I just got back from Melbourne today. I was also having trouble writing down the character's names but I got over it and wrote them down! So, the forth chapter will be on its way and it's going to be one hell of a ride! See you all in the next chapter!**

Like I said in the first chapter, criticism is appreciated. Also, if anyone has fanart for the cover art or has tips on dialogue, PM me a message with a link to your art and for the dialogue, put a review!

 **P.S You might be wondering: "Ah, why does yang date marcus, is so cliche, blah blah blah". No, Marcus won't be dating Yang, no harem unfortunately. Also Perry's first name isn't canon. Nobody knows what his real name is.**


	6. CHAPTER 4: INITIATION

**REMNANT, VALE, ?, 8:05PM**

The man vaulted over the fence, sliding down the cliffs before landing safely. He ran up to a torn-up warehouse with the White Fang logo. He took cover behind a pile of boxes and got out his phone. He accessed one of the CCTV cameras on the corner of the entrance. There was a gate with a pointy railing blocking the entrance. It was guarded by a White Fang grunt.

The camera then switched to another area, this time in the yard. The yard wasn't made well, a pile of boxes covered most of the ground while there were still some White Fang jeeps. There were also water puddles filling the kerbs and some holes of the ground. Most of the area was guarded by White Fang recruits. They seemed armless but yet had training.

The man left he box pile and headed straight for the gate. The guard standing, saw him first thing through the darkness. He ran up to the post and grabbed a walkie talkie.

"Aiden Pearce is coming! Aiden Pearce is co-"

He was interrupted by a bullet into his mask, which took him out. Aiden held his phone up to the gate which opened by order. He ran to the yard, pulling out his baton and dashed up to a recruit. The tiger faunus didn't stand a chance. He was about to pull out his pistol but got taken out by 2 swings to his face. Aiden ran up to another recruit and did the same to him, this time, firing 4 shots into the recruit's stomach before throwing him away.

The White Fang grunts ran up to Aiden and started firing rifles. Aiden slid to a pile of planks for cover as he took a while to reload his pistol before putting a new magazine inside. He got up and slid over the planks, taking out 4 grunts before getting access inside the warehouse. He sped right into the warehouse and into the base. Two lieutenants with shotguns charged at Aiden and started firing.

Aiden took a few damages in him but he recovered quickly as he took out a syringe and jabbed it at his arm. He ran up to a forklift and crouched down. He casted a brief look and got back after almost getting shot. Aiden putted his pistol into his coat and got out another weapon. It was a automatic Goblin rifle. He got out of the cover and mowed down the lieutenants rapidly. He ran to the stairs and took out 3 grunts on the platform, which one of them fell off the railing.

As he raced to the office, where Perry is making his last stand with his remaining grunts. He hid under the window and glanced. There were only 4 grunts left. One of them is a lieutenant. Aiden hacked into the camera and looked around for a distraction. He accessed a lieutenant's account.

 **Martin Payne, Addicted to marijiana, White Fang lieutenant, Income $16,313**

Aiden hacked the lights and mixed them up to cause a blackout in the room. Aiden broke into the window and took out the remaining grunts before the lights came back. Perry looked up and the only thing he saw was a masked man grabbing him and throwing him to a cabinet. Aiden walked up to him and pointed the gun.

"Where is the Blacklight Project at?" He asked, coldly.

"Fuck you, human!" Perry replied, spitting at him.

Aiden grabbed Perry and threw him to the desk.

"I'll ask again. Where is the Blacklight Project at?"

"Go to hell. You humans are nothing but liars and cheats!"

Aiden replied by hitting him with a baton, Perry didn't flinch.

"Do what you want. I'll never talk!" He sputtered, blood came out of his mouth.

"Or I can show your comrades this." He showed him a phone. It was blank.

"What's this?" Perry asked.

"Something that you don't want your comrades to know." The phone turned on, showing a video. The video plays, showing a woman stuck to a cross in a pit while a man is outside.

"Please, don't do this!" A female voice said.

"Don't run. I know what I'm doing." Perry recognized that voice. It was him.

"By putting me into a firepit?!"

Perry instead walked up to the pit and looked at her.

"What if your teammates find out about this? What about Adam?" She said, trying to convince him to stand down.

"They'll never find out." Perry said, smiling before lighting a fire.

The woman couldn't do anything but scream in pain as the fire burnt her to ashes. The video stopped. Aiden looked up to him, Perry was shocked and angry at the same time.

"How did you find this?!" He stammered.

"I broke into your account, found this to make you do what I say. Now will you tell me where the Blacklight Project is or should I upload this video to your leader?"

Perry reluctantly agreed to tell him. "Okay, okay! The Blacklight Project is at Marbourne!"

"Marbourne?" Aiden repeated. He needed to know more. "Who is in charge?"

"I don't know, I swear! I really don't know!" He begged.

Aiden got up. "I told you everything. You're not going to kill me, aren't you?" Perry said, through his tears.

Aiden didn't respond but pointed the gun at him. "I would spare you, but you can't be trusted."

And just like that, he pulled the trigger, which ended Perry's life.

Aiden walked out of the office, it was in Marbourne. Why was it in somewhere so popular that no one ever knew of this sinister plan? He knows that the Blacklight will expose and blackmail their customers and users and he needed to stop this from moving any further. First, he needed to escape as White Fang reinforcements has already arrived. He pulled out the Goblin rifle and fought his way out.

* * *

 **REMNANT, VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, 6:39AM**

Marcus woke up from the sleepover. It was early morning surprisingly. The sun hasn't even rose up yet. Marcus looked around, everybody else is asleep. So Marcus decided to head out to the bathroom and washed his face. It's been awhile since he left Earth. He still missed his friends. They were probably desperately searching for him by now. Now wouldn't be the best time to think about this, so Marcus headed back to the area he was sleeping at and got his clothes. He got out of the room, fully dressed and took a walk outside.

The birds chirped at that sight. It was like a normal morning in San Francisco. Marcus looked up and saw the shattered moon. It was still surprisingly that nobody cared about it.

As he continued his route, he saw Sal on the scroll, arguing.

"Look, Ava. I already told you this and I won't say this again. I am done with you and I don't ever want to see you again!" He shouted.

There was a pause for a while before Sal hung up. Sal sighed before looking up to see Marcus.

"Oh, hey Marcus." He said.

"Hey Sal." Marcus replied, sitting down next to him.

"So what's that about?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, it's my ex," Sal said. "I broke up with her yesterday, saying I don't see the point together. Now she's bugging me, saying she wants me back." "Yeah, she needs to get over that

"Yeah, she needs to get over that shit." Marcus commented as Sal putted his scroll back into his vest.

"So what are you doing here?" Marcus asked.

"I dunno," He replied. "Just hanging around here. Not really confident about the Initiation."

"Initiation?" Marcus repeated.

"Yeah, it's something that all of us has to do if we want to be in Beacon."

"Well, I'm sure it's not that bad, right?"

 **AT THE INITIATION…**

"Okay, this is getting real bad…"

Marcus was standing on a platform among with Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Jaune and other students that he doesn't know. He wasn't expecting this to be the Initiation. Stand near a cliff and jump into the forest. Ozpin stood in front with Glynda.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," Glynda spoke, holding a tablet. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

"What?" Marcus heard Ruby say.

Ozpin was next. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby made another squeak.

"That being said," Ozpin continued. "The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

Everything shattered among the students. Marcus got a bit scared but Ruby was the most scared of this. Some weren't scared of this.

"After you partnered up," Ozpin said. "Make your way to the northern end of the forest."

Marcus looked behind him, that was a long forest. There's also a mountain nearby.

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die.

Marcus gulped.

"You'll be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You'll find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Nobody said anything but Jaune raised his hand up. "Yeah, umm, sir-"

His question was interrupted. "Good! Now take your positions."

Everybody began their fighting stance, ready to be launched. Marcus stood there and watched them in confusion.

"Umm, sir?" Jaune asked. "I got a question."

As everybody began flying, Jaune asked the question.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered.

"Oh, I see," Jaune replied as everybody began to get lifted. "So, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

Yang putted on her glasses before being launched. Ruby's next.

"So, what exactly is a landing strateg-"

He was launched away before he could finish his question. Marcus was the last one.

"Okay, here I go." Marcus muttered, repeating it continuously.

The platform launched and Marcus was flying, screaming as he fell. Ozpin watched the students fly as he then slurped a coffee from his mug.

* * *

As the wind blew Marcus' face, he stopped screaming as he almost reached the forest. This was almost his time to die. He braced himself as he fell through the trees, and hitted a branch before falling down, into a pile of leaves.

Marcus got out of the leaves and held onto his body. It hurts like hell. Who in hell would try this stunt? That's suicide to him but he's lucky to be alive. As he limped to a tree, he heard an explosion. Marcus looked up and saw a red flaming beam pass by. He could tell it was the blondie girl he met. Marcus continued to limp right until he reached the tree. He sat down and leaned on the cracked stump. As he tended to his injury, he lifted his jumper and his shirt up and saw a huge bruise next to his belly button. It hurts more than a kick to a face. He needed a break to mend his bruise. Taking off his backpack, Marcus searches through the bag for his laptop and his quadcopter. He picks up the quadcopter and throws it up to the sky, letting it scan his area. He opened his laptop and began to work.

The quadcopter tilted to the right, whirling to an area. The first person to find were two people. One wore a green and black tailcoat and another one is a girl, wearing a black vest with a shirt that has a heart symbol on her cleavage. There he watches as the orange hair girl tapped the tailcoat boy on his nose.

The quadcopter moved away, flying to a new area. The next target was Yang fighting two creatures that look like bears. The bears seem to have a white mask on their faces and bony spikes on their spines. The quadcopter was able to identify her face. Her eyes somehow turned red and had a hostile expression. She punched the bear with yellow shotgun object on her wrists before repeatedly beating the shit out of the bear, leaving it flying. It heads straight for the quadcopter but it was able to swivel away in time. The bear's body flew right into the forest, causing a bushfire.

"Jesus!" Marcus thought.

The quadcopter moved in closely as it watches the next bear heading straight for Yang.

"What, you want some too?!"

The bear stood, ready to strike. Only to be interrupted by a stab in it's back. It grunted and fell to the ground, dead. The bear's killer is revealed to be Blake. She held a rope attached to the sword's grip, then took it off the bear's back and sheathed it.

"I could've taken him." Yang said.

The walked off while the quadcopter above them watched them leave. Just then, Yang turns around and sees the quadcopter. She thought someone is spying on her. She follows the quadcopter as it flies away. Yang stopped running as soon she found out it's gone. It might not be a big deal to her. She runs off and catches up with Blake.

The quadcopter returns to Marcus. He grabbed the drone and packed it in his bag. As he shoves his laptop in, he hears a sound. Growling. It sounded like a wolf hybrid. He then heard rustling in the bushes. The leaves in the bush break apart, leaving a hole which also reveals a black creature.  
"What the fu…?"

The creature looked like a werewolf. There were spikes on their arms, just like that bear he encountered. It's fur is black and the red eyes creeped the hell out of Marcus. That "werewolf" creature growled before rushed in straight on Marcus. He was able to whip out his Thunderball and parry it's attack. The "werewolf" lunges, flashing it's claws on him which slashes Marcus.

He stumbled over, discovering 3 scars on his chest. Blood came out, giving Marcus more pain as he tugged his jumper to slow the blood loss. Just as the "werewolf" was about to finish him off, Marcus pulled out his pistol at the last minute, giving it 5 shots in the body before shooting the last bullet into it's head as it wasn't going to fall. The "werewolf" slumped to the grass as it begins to dissolve into dust.

Marcus returned into checking his scars. The blood loss had stopped but the pain still went on. He needed an explanation on what those creatures are, he heard what the Grimm were but he was never told what those Grimm looked like. As he limps through multiple pain, he sucked it up and made his way out of the forest.

 **MEANWHILE**

"He…survived…" Glynda gasped. The duo were watching the feed from their tablets, monitoring the students. Yet, they found one surprising thing about Marcus.

"Ozpin, do you have an explanation of this?" She asked.

"Well, if nobody was to have an aura while fighting Grimm, who do you think would survive?" He responded.

"Nobody! Not even the people fighting the Grimm, they could die otherwise!"

"Then I can trust that Marcus knows how to defend himself from danger."

"But Ozpin! He was bleeding! How is this-"

"That's enough, Glynda," Ozpin said, raising his hand. "It may not be a coincidence that Marcus can survive an attack from a Beowolf."

Glynda sighed before looking back at the tablet. "Well, if I can trust you Marcus can survive…"

Ozpin didn't respond. He continued to look at the footage of Marcus fighting a Beowolf.

"Interesting…"

 **BACK AT THE EMERALD FOREST**

Marcus finally arrived at the temple Ozpin mentioned where he was the first person to arrive. The temple was in ruins. The entrance looked like it had been bitten by a monster. The roof was jagged and left huge gaps. On the ground, there's is a pattern sculpture which looked a bit elegant.

Marcus jumped off the cliff and walked to the temple, his injury had recovered since that incident. On the pedestals, there were chess figures. There were black figures on the other side and gold on the other. Marcus looked at the figures, looking for one figure that suits him. He found a black queen piece and took it. Now it's time to wait.

Marcus pulled out his phone and played the waiting song.

* * *

15 minutes had passed, hinted by Marcus checking his phone. The waiting song still played as he heard footsteps. Marcus looked to the sound and saw Yang and Blake arrive. They jumped down and saw Marcus.

"Hey Marcus! You're early." Yang was the first to speak.

"Hehe," He chuckled. "I always know my way around."

He turned to Blake.

"Hey Blake." Marcus greeted.

"Hi." She replied.

The partners walked to the temple with Marcus. They stopped at the pedestals.

"So what should we pick?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, anything. I just took this queen piece." Marcus said.

The girls found their pieces by picking a horse and regrouped.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang quoted.

"Well, it's not like this place was very difficult to find." Blake replied.

"So…" Marcus said, getting their attention. "What now?"

The girls stopped and stared. Marcus was confused, something has caught them by surprise and Marcus had something to do with it.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, questioning.

"What happened to your chest?" Blake asked, pointing to his torso.

Marcus looked down to his scar. It was visible. He grasped the wound, covering it up.

"Oh, err… just, pretend you never saw this, okay?" He said, dismissing the topic before walking off.

The girls watched him leave and turn to each other.

"Is he gonna be alright?" The blonde asked.

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

The group waited for the rest of the group to arrive. Just then, they heard a scream. Yang was the first to react.

"Some girl's in trouble!" She exclaimed.

"That... wasn't a girl." Marcus corrected her.

The two looked at Blake for a response but she was staring at the sky.

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked, trying to get her attention.

She pointed at the sky. Marcus followed her finger, only to change his expression. Wide-eyed, he saw Ruby falling from the sky, screaming.

"Heads up!" Marcus yelled, finally getting both Yang and Blake's attention.

"Somebody grab her!" He commanded.

Just as Yang was about to catch her, a boy appeared at the same time, crashing into Ruby while disappearing into the trees.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I-"

Just then, the same bear Marcus met came barging in through the trees. The bear seemed to be wriggling, only to be knocked out by a force. The bear fell, as the rider, revealed to be the pink girl Marcus found, got off it.

"Aw," The girl complained. "It's broken."

She dashed off to the dead bear, inspecting it's head, while her partner, wearing a green tailcoat appeared out of the bear.

"Nora," He said, panting. "Please. Don't ever do that again."

The boy looked up, only to find Nora gone. He turned to the temple, finding her at the pedestals. She looked at the king piece and grabbed it. She began to sing a song about being a queen of the castle, only to be interrupted by the call of her name. She let the piece drop off her head and catched it.

"Coming Ren!" She called, skipping away to Ren.

"Did that girl just ride in on a Ursa?" Blake questioned.

"So that's what those bears are called." Marcus thought.

"I-" Yang tried to answer to be rudely interrupted. Again.

There was a screech and a girl, wearing a red and gold plate and a red dress came out, chased by a giant, scorpion-like creature. Marcus gawped at that view.

Marcus then heard a thud. He turned around and saw Ruby next to Yang, high-fiving only to be interrupted by Nora. Marcus turned back and watched the scorpion creature chase the girl.

"Did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?" He heard Blake say. Marcus again learned the scorpion's name.

Yang groaned angrily before losing it, igniting fire around her. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR 2 SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"

Marcus timed 2 seconds until nothing crazy happened again. Ren arrived at that time.

"Um...Yang?" Ruby said.

She calmed down after multiple pants. Everybody looked up. It was Weiss clinging onto a claw of a titan shaped eagle. Same as the Ursais and the "werewolves", it had black fur.

"How could you leave me?!" She called out, far away from the ground.

"I said jump." Ruby said.

"She's gonna fall." Blake quoted.

"She'll be fine."

"She's already falling right now." Marcus said.

Everybody watched as Weiss falls after losing grip of the eagle when suddenly, Jaune jumps out of a tree and catches her. He said something to her before realising he was freefalling. They both cling to each other and fell. Marcus couldn't help but chuckle. Jaune landed face first then Weiss landed on his back, cracking it.

"My hero…" She said, checking her fingers.

"My back…" Jaune muttered.

The red and gold girl then was thrown off right to where the group is standing.

"Great," Yang commented. "The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said.

Just like that, she rushed into battle.

"I'll help her!" Marcus shouted, running after her.

Ruby charges her scythe and launches at the scorpion but is knocked over. Marcus pulls out his pistol and shoots at it. Unfortunately, the bullets don't do anything but ricochet the armor of the scorpion. Ruby barely makes it after shooting the scorpion's face and almost get's cut as she runs off to safety. Marcus did the same and ran off. While running, Marcus hears a screech and looks up. The eagle that Weiss was on chased Ruby and starts erupting feathers. The feathers misses Ruby but one catches her cape. The feathers continued to land, blocking the path from Yang to Ruby.

"Shit! Got to save her!" Marcus thought.

Marcus runs up to Ruby but finds out that the scorpion is getting closer to her.

"Not going to make it!" He thought.

The closer the scorpion gets, the less chance that Marcus will make it. The scorpion raises it's tail, showing venom. Just as Marcus loses hope, a white blur dashes past him and a explosion erupted, kicking Marcus away.

Marcus wakes up, blurry vision, but able to see little of the scene.

"You're so childish…"

Marcus' vision begins to clear up and everything is revealed. The person that saved Ruby was Weiss. An iceberg blocked the tail, making it hard for the scorpion to move.

"...And dim-witted and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss said.

"And I suppose, I can be a bit….difficult." She continued. "But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together."

"Is she becoming nicer or something?" Marcus thought, staring at the scorpion.

"So if you quit trying to be a showoff, I'll be...nicer." She finished.

"I'm not trying to showoff," Ruby said. "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine…" Weiss said, before walking off.

Ruby putted her hands together and muttered something Marcus couldn't hear. She got up and saw what Weiss did. She trapped it's tail in the iceberg so it can't move or attack. It roared as it tried to break free. Ruby turned around and saw Yang running up to her and giving her a hug. Since Marcus was far away, he couldn't hear what the sisters said.

The girls looked up, watching the eagle fly away. The students regrouped.

"Guys," Jaune said, pointing at the flying eagle. "That thing's circling back. What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying," Weiss said. "Our objective is right in front of us." She pointed to the temple.

Marcus didn't really listen to the objective as he was typing a message to DedSec about his presence. As he heard the cracks, he knew the ice won't hold it forever.

"Guys," Marcus called. "I think we should get outta here."

The group knew what he's talking about.

"He's right, it's time we left." Ren said.

Ruby ushered her way to the cliff along with the group. Marcus stopped as he saw Yang standing there, watching something. Blake stopped where Marcus was.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Nothing." Yang replied.

She ran off, following Ruby. Marcus looked at Blake, they both smiled and moved out.

The group chased after the eagle to an creepy looking temple and led to a stone bridge in front of a cliff. The eagle landed at its nest and screeched, aware of it's hunters.

"Well, that's great." Yang commented, in a serious tone.

Just then, a crash came through the forest. The scorpion broke free and is heading towards their direction. Everybody noticed and ran off. Marcus stopped and shot the scorpion before catching up.

"Distract it!" Marcus heard Ren say.

Nora rushed out, dodging all the feathers the eagle throws before pulling out a grenade launcher and firing a bomb at it, releasing pink chemicals. Just then, the scorpion attacks Nora but Ren arrives in time to defend her. Marcus helps him out by shooting it with his pistol and runs off, giving time to regroup. He manages to catch up with Jaune and his red-haired partner, she crouches and transforms her spear into a musket. Marcus helps her out, shooting it. But the scorpion was closing in.

"Back, back, back, back!" Marcus shouts, eventually falling back.

The students run on the stony bridge which looks unstable. Marcus looks to his left, seeing the eagle soaring right at them.

"Look out!" He yelled.

Everybody saw the eagle and got out of its way as it crashes through the bridge in half, separating the students.

"Shit, they're still out there!" Marcus called.

"We're going to have to help them!" Jaune said.

"Let's do this!" Nora said, readying her grenade launcher.

"Yeah, um, I can't make that jump." Jaune said, looking down. The cracks on it fell off.

"Yeah, same thing." Marcus said to her.

Nora turned to them and smiled.

"Uh, what are you-AHH!" Marcus said just before getting hit by Jaune's flying body.

He pushes him aside, seeing Nora with a hammer. A grenade launcher can turn into a hammer? What is this? She then runs to the edge of the bridge before slamming her hammer onto the bridge.

"OH SHIIIIII-"

He along Jaune screamed as they fell, Marcus couldn't get a clear view of Nora's actions as he was falling. He hitted the ground hard as he was eventually involved with the scorpion. Marcus got up, groaning and managed to get his senses back.

"Go do your thing! I'll handle it!" He shouted.

The group attacked the scorpion with the weapons while Marcus got out his quadcopter and placed a stun charger on the bottom. He activated the drone and levitated it. The drone flew up while the group did their thing. The red-haired girl ran up to the scorpion and slid under it with her shield held high, blocking the scorpion's claw. Marcus had to get the position just right and once he got it aligned, he dropped the charger which landed on the scorpion's head, electrifying it and leaving an open space for an attack. The red-haired girl threw the spear at the scorpion's face and it landed on one of its eyes. This threw Ren off the tail as he was on it and he hitted the wall, dazed. Marcus got the drone back and saw the dangling tail's venom. She throws her shield at the tail which slices the venom clean and lands on the scorpion's head. The shield returns to the red-haired girl like a boomerang.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune yelled.

"Heads up!"

Nora jumps onto the red-haired girl's shield before launching herself into the air before falling back down and landing a fatal blow to the scorpion's head, launching everybody off. Marcus did his best to control his fall and not to flip around. He landed on the stony ground, rolling before getting back up. He looked around him, seeing everybody getting up and Ren coming back, panting before passing out. Everybody looked to the eagle, fighting the other side of the bridge.

 **ON RWBY'S SIDE**

The eagle soars as it gets hit by Yang's gauntlets. It then flies up to her, attempting to gobble her up but Yang jumps on it's mouth and shoots inside the throat. She jumps off, letting the eagle hit the cliff. It screeched, while Yang let Weiss speed through her. Using her semblance, she stabs the ground, forming ice onto the eagle's feet. She jumps off the roof and lands back in safety. Meanwhile Blake fires the rope to Yang as she holds the rope across two pillars. Ruby lands on the rope while Weiss uses her semblance to give support. The rope pulls onto the glyph which turns black later. Ruby leans onto the rope, close to Weiss.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked, not looking at Weiss.

"Can I?" She said, Ruby looked at her with a worried look. "Of course I can!"

Ruby reloads her scythe and launches away to the eagle, hooking the blade to it's neck, holding the eagle to the cliff. As she does that, Weiss activates numerous glyphs on the cliff which then Ruby runs on it, shooting the scythe repeatedly, pulling the eagle along and scraping it's back. She screamed as she made it to the top, giving a last blow to the eagle by cutting it's head off. The eagle's body fell away, leaving the whole group amazed.

 **BACK ON JNPR'S SIDE**

Marcus couldn't believe his eyes, Ruby just ran up a cliff, hooked an eagle's neck and chopped it's fucking head off.

"Wow…" He heard Jaune say in astonishment.

"Have to admit, this is going to get views on Youtube!" Marcus said.

Everybody turned to him, wondering what he meant by "youtube". Marcus soon realized that they have never heard of anything in Earth.

 **BACK IN THE THEATRE**

Marcus and the students had gotten back from the initiation and are now on a stage along with the students he met along the way. After getting the teams formed, CRDL, JNPR(it was funny for Marcus when the red-haired girl revealed to be Pyrrha punched Jaune's arm and he fell off) and RWBY. It was now Marcus' turn to be on the stage.

"And now," Ozpin said. "We have a unique student that came along with team RWBY and team JNPR." Ozpin then whispered to him. "Tell them your name."

Ozpin handed the microphone to him. "Uhh, my name's Marcus Holloway." He said, awkwardly.

"Now, I know you all have lots of questions for him, like his strange tone, his unusual appearance and his gadgets." Ozpin continued.

"But Marcus has a unique way of making himself known to Beacon Academy. Because he collected the Black Queen piece, you'll be a one man team." Everybody gasped at this.

"From now on, you'll be known as…" Ozpin leaned on him again. "What would you like your team name to be?"

"Umm, team DDSC?" He answered.

"Very well, Marcus Holloway will now be known as team DDSC." The screen displayed Marcus' team name and his portrait. Everybody clapped and some cheered. Among them was Sal. Marcus smiled as the crowd went on. Somewhere in the crowd, a man wearing a cap, covered with a hood, walked out of the hall.

 **REMNANT, VALE, ?, 10:45PM**

Somewhere in a warehouse, a man wearing a bowler hat and a white coat stood by a desk with a map of Remnant. He was talking on the phone.

"Did you get anything else?" He asked.

"No, it was too risky to ask information as he was escorted by his "friends". The caller said.

"Did you at least get his name?"

"His name was Marcus Holloway." The caller replied.

"No wonder that man was this strange." The man muttered then realized something.

"Wait, were you after the right one?"

"Yes. Blue jacket, brown skinned, wears a cap and has black pants. Just like you said." The caller replied.

The man sighed. "Okay, that's good. The boss has assigned another mission for you so be there tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." The caller hung up.

The man putted back his scroll and looked at the map. He took out a cigar and lighted it.

"This "operation" you had in mind better be worth it."

* * *

 **And I'll stop it here. So many pages and paragraphs! All of you now know about Aiden's presence in Remnant and his mission to stop the Blacklight Project. Oh and I just made a new series called Jack of the Cards. It's probably a shitty name but i'll change it if I can find a good name so go check it out! Anyways, see you all later!**

 **Reviews and criticism appreciated.**


	7. CHAPTER 5: UNBOXING THE TRUTH

**SAN FRANCISCO, GARY'S GAMES & GLORY, HACKERSPACE, 10:37AM**

It's been a week since Marcus disappeared, neither of their followers nor the members themselves had found a trace of Marcus. They're starting to get a chilling fact that Marcus had ran away without notice or died in a gruesome accident on the way home. But one morning, on a typical schedule, Wrench got a message from a profile name Retr0 with Marcus' face as a profile. At first, he didn't believe he was alive since he thought it was a troll. But when he went into Marcus' account, Wrench found out his activity was recently online for 12 hours. Currently, Wrench is spreading the news.

"Guys, guys! I just got a message from Marcus!" He shouted with excitement in his mask.

"You're shitting me, right?" Sitara said, walking up to him. Josh followed her.

"No, seriously! Marcus just sent us a message yesterday!" He showed her the phone, with the message on the screen.

"Hi guys," She read out. "if you're reading this, I'm not dead. It's going to take a while to explain what happened."

"Oh my god, you're right." Sitara said, before continuing to read.

"You're not going to believe this but I'm not in San Francisco, in fact, I'm not on Earth." Sitara stopped reading.

"He's not on Earth?" Josh asked.

"I'm in a planet, called Remnant." She read out.

"What's Remnant?" Wrench said.

"Shut up." Sitara said, reading. "I'm in a kingdom called Vale. If you ask, I'm staying at an academy, studying there. I met some new friends along there. Speaking of academies, I almost got killed by a bear."

"What?" Josh said, shocked.

"I also met a werewolf, a big-ass scorpion and a large eagle. I also formed my own team, along with fighters called hunters. Anyway, class is about to start. Gotta go. See ya" She finished, there was a smile emoticon on the last word.

"That's incredible and strange at the same time." Sitara commented.

"Wait," Josh said. "If he landed on another planet, how did he even get there in the first place?"

Sitara and Wrench stared at each other.

"He didn't mention anything about his disappearance." Sitara said.

"Well, can we try calling him?" Wrench asked.

"I'll see if I can get his number." Sitara said, walking off to her workspace.

The boys watched her go and glanced at each other.

"I think we're close to finding Marcus, don't you think?" Wrench asked, with a wink on his mask.

 **REMNANT, VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, 5:21AM**

Marcus was suddenly awoken by a ringing sound. He was still tired from all the hassle yesterday. He just survived initiation, formed his own team and got himself a dorm room, next to team RWBY's. He shuffled his way to the countertop and picked the phone. He looked at the phone, the caller ID's name was "Unknown" but still he answered it.

"Yeah?" He said, wearily.

"Marcus? Marcus, can you hear me?"

"Wait, Sitara?" Marcus said, sitting up straight.

"Oh, thank god! I've been calling you for hours! What happened?" She said, desperate for answers.

"Sitara, why're you calling me this early? It's 5 in the morning." Marcus asked, checking the alarm.

"No, it's 10 here." Sitara said.

"Wait, that's a 5 hour gap from here." Marcus said, rubbing his eyes. "Okay, what do you want to ask?"

"What happened to you?"

"Ah, that," Marcus said, now nervous. "Look, it's going to be hard to explain but I think I sent y'all a message."

"We got the message, Marcus."

"Alright, then…"

Marcus told Sitara the whole thing, how he got warped by a file, ending up in a city called Vale, getting a place in a school and almost dying in an initiation test.

"So, you got to that planet by a corrupt file?"

"Yep, just head to the Blume headquarters I was at and go to a server alley 3. You'll find the file."

"Alright, thanks for that. You almost got us scared to shit, you know?" Sitara said.

"Heh, you're good."

The line was then cut off and Marcus placed the phone on his lap. His friends have found where he was the whole time and all he hopes is to be reunited again. He got off the bed and walked to a hologram T.V. There he picked up a controller on a tabletop and turned it on. It was on the news network when he turned it on.

"This is Lisa Lavender, bringing you the early updates of Remnant." The news reporter said. The picture switched to a base with police surrounding a warehouse. There were bodybags next to a SWAT van.

"A terrorist network cracked when a mysterious vigilante broke into one of the White Fang base and murdered every faunus terrorists, including the captain."

The footage switched to a photo of a man wearing a fedora and a grey mask which was blurred.

"The murderer is described to have a fedora and a grey mask with a zig-zag print. If you encounter this man, stay away from him as he is described armed and dangerous by the authorities-"

Marcus turned off the hologram as he walked off to the bathroom. There he took a warm shower and brushed his teeth before heading out. He looked around for the luggage but it doesn't seem to be around. Something caught his eye, a sticky note on a large box. He walked to it, taking the note. It said:  
 _Dear students, your luggages has been delayed and will not arrive later on the day. We apologise for any inconvenience._

Marcus picked up a box that stood next to the door and opened it. Inside was neatly packed uniforms. Marcus grabbed one of it's contents. A black blazer with a gold colour lined on the edges, was covered by a plastic cover. Marcus took the plastic out and examined the blazer. He nicked the pieces out of the blazer and putted it on. He walked to the mirror in his bathroom and looked at himself. He had to admit, he might look good in a suit, with sleeves rolled up. He returned to the box and picked the rest of the contents and got changed.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Aiden arrived at an abandoned laundry store, parked the BMW M3 at an alley, and walked to the building. The washing machines inside was already grimy and broken, the benches between the machines were broken in half and an old computer monitor with the screen smashed laid on the stained tiles. Aiden walked towards a hallway and turned to the left. He walked to the broken down wooden stairs and opened the door on the top floor. There stood another hallway, this time a sign on a box with a stylish font and graffiti. There was an arrow next to the word, pointing to the right.

 **Hackerspace**

Aiden walked to that door and opened it. Inside the room was way different to the other rooms of this building. The wallpaper was neon-like, sprayed with graffiti. Boxes stood next to the door, marked fragile and a faded White Fang propaganda, sprayed with a cartoonish character giving a middle finger to the members in the photo.

Aiden walked to an arch on his right. In the second room, a corner work table with a triple monitor stood on the left corner. On the walls were T.V monitors with nothing but static and the Chicago's version of DedSec's logo. On the table was a man, younger than Aiden, sitting on a leather office chair. His body build was on an average level, with a white baseball cap, a dark blue blouson with a hoodie underneath it. The man turned around, finding Aiden on the doorway.

"You done?" He said.

Aiden didn't respond but he went towards a sofa and sat on it.

"Did you find any info on Perry?"

"He said the Blacklight Project is held at Marbourne." Aiden said.

"Yeah, I heard." The man said, grabbing a Monster can and taking a sip. "Oh and I got something to show ya."

Aiden got up and walked to him, leaning on his chair. "What is it, Gaz?"

"I just hacked into one of the White Fang's personal files and here. Check this out."

Gaz opened a file on the 1st monitor and a new tab popped up. On the new tab was a file labeled "_marbourne_blacklight_project_".

"Open it." Aiden said, which Gaz did so.

The file turns into a new tab, with photos. Gaz clicked on one of its photos and it popped up. One photo showed a case, labeled CTOS Scroll. A black, fine scroll leaned on it with a dark grey chip next to the case. Aiden looked at the chip closely.

"Zoom in at the chip."

Gaz zoomed the photo to the chip. Even though the photo was blurry, Gaz managed to enhance the graphics to HD. An adhesive tape, size of a small pill stuck to the chip, labeled "darth xvi".

"Darth XVI?" Gaz read. "Is that the one chip that can spill out all of our personal and secret shit?"

"That's correct," Aiden said. "This will end everybody's reputation and put all of us in danger. We need to stop this now."

"How?" Gaz asked. "The security is overloaded and there's no way you can make it in-."

"Unless you have a high tech hacking tool that can stop a organization." Aiden cut him off.

Gaz realized Aiden's backstory and sighed.

"Alright then," Gaz said reluctantly. "If you can handle this operation, I won't stop you."

Aiden stood up. "So, did you check the Blacklight Project map?"

"Yeah," Gaz said, opening the map. "So, the entrance's going to be blocked by security. Lot's of people will come to the gathering so you'll have to try the back alley." He pointed the arrow to the back of the building.

"It's still going to be guarded but you have your ways. Once you head inside, there's a room where only employees can enter. You're gonna have to get that guy distracted. Once you enter the room, you need to sneak past security and make your way to that office."

He pointed at a large office next to the stage part.

"The office has the CTOS Scroll demo with that chip prepared to be used. Steal that chip and replace it with the older version of the Darth XVI chip. You still have that, right?"

"Of course." Aiden said, holding up a white chip.

"I'll keep watch on you," Gaz continued. "Just in case anything goes wrong. Got it?"

Aiden nodded and walked off. If stopping an operation in any type of danger will result in death, he will still stop this once and for all. He left the room, leaving Gaz to his business.

 **BACK IN BEACON**

Marcus just finished his master class, his teacher Mr Frye wasn't that bad. He taught them weapon use and survival skills. Marcus managed to complete the knowledge test and got an average mark which to him wasn't that terrible. As Marcus prepares his next class, a rose petal appeared above him. Of course, he knew it was Ruby.

"Marcus! Come with me, you're not going to believe this!" She piped up.

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"I'll show you, just follow me." Ruby responded and sped to her room.

Marcus entered Ruby's room, seeing her team sitting on the carpet and watching a hologram.

"The PixelScroll just released today! Check this out!" Ruby said excitedly and switched the channel to the news network.

That news reporter Marcus saw this morning was on the screen.

"Today's the day, Atlas Technology officially released their latest next-generation scroll, PixelScroll. I am here with the CEO of Atlas Technology, Nicholas Hart."

The camera transitions to a man, aged around his 30s. His hair was tucked behind and had a white blazer with a black shirt and a red tie.

"Thank you, Ms Lavender." He said, in a calm manner.

"So, Mr Hart. You're known for inventing the first Scroll 10 years ago. How does it feel to create the next generation of technology?"

"Who's Nick?"

"He's the CEO of Atlas technology, weren't you listening?" Weiss said.

"Well, it pleases me to announce the latest technology of Remnant. Our customers were supportive of us and we would like to thank our helpers Blume, our workers and lastly, our fair and patient customers who have been with us for the past 10 years."

"Hehe, Blume-hey wait a minute! Pause this!" He reached for the controller Blake was holding but she paused it anyway.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Yeah, what's with you today?" Weiss said.

"Blake," Marcus ordered. "Go back to the part where Nick thanks us."

She did what he said, it reversed to the part where Nicholas thanked his customers.

"We would like to thank our helpers Blume-"

"Stop!" The footage paused.

Marcus read the title below the reporter and Nicholas.

 **Blume and Atlas Technology announce the latest PixelScroll**

Marcus' eyes widened. He thought all of this, all of this drama, all of their lies and all of Marcus' efforts to stop them have been made for nothing. He took down Blume, he thought he'd never see them again and now Marcus looks at it. They are here.

"No…"

* * *

 **The plot begins to unravel...**

 **Happy Australia Day to those that are Australian! Here's the latest chapter of Watch Dogs: Remnant. Now we know Aiden's here and also Blume too. What'll happen next will be uncovered in the next chapter. Anyway's, see you all later!**


	8. CHAPTER 6: THE BLACKLIGHT PROJECT

**REMNANT, VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, 10:13AM**

"No…"

"What's wrong? Is something okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, what's going on with you?"

All the voices in Marcus' head went on, like a hurricane. All Marcus needed was just a time alone.

"Um, sorry guys I gotta go. See you in class!" Marcus said in a hurry before leaving the room.

The girls watch him leave with confusion.

"What's up with him?" Yang said.

"Who knows? Maybe something caught him from his past." Ruby guessed.

* * *

Ozpin inspected the newspaper while having his morning coffee. On the newspaper was the launched PixelScroll by Atlas Technology. His silent time was cut off when he heard a chime. He looked up, seeing Marcus panting.

"Yes, Mr Holloway? What is it?"

"Ozpin, you know about the PixelScroll thing Atlas launched?" Marcus panted, taking his glasses off.

"Yes, I do. What's wrong?" Ozpin replied.

"Well, do you remember the stories I told you back when I first came to Vale?" Said Marcus.

"Yes."

"Well, about Blume. They're here, they're in fucking Remnant!"

"Blume? You mean the company from Earth?" Ozpin asked, adjusting his spectacles.

"Yeah! This company owns CTOS, it's a weapon to attack us, and even worse, it passes our personal information!" Marcus said, pacing around.

"Alright, Marcus. Calm down and let's talk about this." Ozpin said, calmly.

Marcus stopped pacing and sat down.

"Okay, now is there anything you want to add about Blume?" He asked.

"Well, all I know is Blume manipulates users and also is responsible for coming up with CTOS. They're makers of operating systems, security use and home technology." Marcus stated.

"I see. Why do you think Blume would use this type of technology to attack us?" Ozpin said.

"I don't know, most of the time they just want money, using markets they dominate and hold!"

"Okay then," Ozpin said, sipping from his coffee mug. "Anything else?"

"I think that's all. I don't really know much about Blume but they need to cut this shit out."

"Alright then, it was nice discussing this matter with you but I think it's time you head to class."

"Yeah," Marcus said, getting up. "See you later."

Ozpin watched Marcus enter the lift until the door shuts. He looks at the newspaper, thinking about what Marcus said about Blume.

* * *

Marcus walked to the room where RWBY lived and opened it. The girls turned to him as soon as he opened the door.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Marcus, what was that about?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, something tells me you're hiding something from us." Blake said.

Marcus walked to the desk, placing his cap on it.

"Well," Marcus started. "You're actually right, I never told you about myself since I came here."

"What is it you want to tell us?" Weiss asked, placing the book she was reading on the desk.

"Well, you hear those stories about me coming from Vacuo and shit?" Marcus said.

They nodded.

"These aren't true," The girls look at him with confusion. "You see, I'm not from any of these kingdoms. Hell I'm not even from Remnant!"

The girls gasped at this.

"Wait, you're not from Remnant?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"That means, the scar you got from initiation," Blake said. "Didn't kill you?"

"Well, it almost did," Marcus corrected. "I don't have an Aura or a semblance. About that talk back in town, Ruby. Parkour isn't my semblance, it's just a skill."

Ruby sulked at that.

"Well, if you're not from Remnant, then where're you from?" Yang asked.

Marcus sighed but decided to tell the whole thing anyway.

He told them about a planet called Earth, compared to Remnant. He first told them how he got here and remarks about technology being used as a weapon and also talks about Blume and CTOS which relates to PixelScroll. He also explains his group DedSec, his friends and their purpose. He later talks about San Francisco, their spots and their different things about it. After explaining the whole thing, the girl's reaction was nothing but interest and confusion.

"So, you live in a place where technology controls?" Blake asked, scratching her head.

"Yeah, that's entirely true." Marcus replied.

"And no grimm?" Weiss said.

"Yeah, no grimm. We're safe except for crazies trying to kill you."

"So let us get this straight," Weiss started. "You live in a place called San Francisco, you've been framed for a crime you didn't commit, you joined a hacking group DedSec and you got here by a broken file?"

"To answer everything, yes."

Everybody took a while pondering it together.

"Wait," Weiss called, bringing attention to her. "This doesn't make sense, why would Blume do this? For money?"

"No, to corrupt us and hold us hostage. They're using key networks worldwide." Marcus said.

"Aww," Ruby sulked. "I was gonna show that PixelScroll thing to my dad."

"Sorry, you just can't trust all of technology here," Marcus said, swiping the cap off the desk. "Well, I've got to go."

Marcus stopped at the doorway and turned to them. "Oh and whatever you do, don't go to the presentation. Okay?" He warned them.

They agreed, letting Marcus leave without worry. As he shut the door, he began to have strange thoughts. What's Blume doing here? Why are they working with Atlas? But the real question is more important. How did they get here in the first place? Something tells him that Blume's planning something more sinister than he had in mind. Marcus moved the thoughts aside and headed to his next class.

 **REMNANT, VALE, MARBOURNE, ATLAS THEATRE, 10:51AM**

The backstage alley's door opened. Aiden crouched before shutting the door. He took out his phone and hid behind a desk for display. He glanced at the area. There were backstage workers and crews working on audio and background design. Once all of the people were gone, Aiden left the cover and walked past workers and rehearsing rooms, looking anonymous.

Going up the stairs, he walked to the left hallway and ran to a display covered with black sheets. Aiden took out the phone, waiting for Gaz's reply.

"I'm at the office." He announced.

"Alright, you're gonna expect a guard standing at the door," Aiden scanned past him, a guard stood next to the door with a radio on his hand and a gun in a holster. His expression looked bored. "You're gonna need to get that guard out of the way or you're not going anywhere."

"Got it." Aiden replied, putting his phone in his back pocket.

Aiden peered at the guard and returned. He took out a device with a red button strapped to it. Aiden placed the device on the ground where he is and took out his phone. He pressed the button on his phone, which the device let out a jazz song. The guard woke up from his sleep and looked around for the sound.

"The hell?"

His suspicion soon began to creak as he took out his pistol and crept to it. As he did so, Aiden pulled out the baton and as soon as the guard reached the sound, Aiden popped out and knocked the gun off his hand and hit him with two swings before knocking him out completely. His body slumped to the ground as Aiden walked to the office door, he hacked into the code lock and opened it.

The room was dark and mostly filled with tables. There was a case with a tape stuck, labeled "CTOS Scroll". Aiden opened the briefcase and took out the scroll. He hacked the phone for the access to its inner part and a black chip popped out, the Darth XVI. He nicked the chip off, took out the old version of the Darth XVI and slipped it into the phone. He placed the phone back in the case and left. As he walked out, he took out the phone.

"The chip's in the scroll."

"Alright, well the chip will upload the virus and you'll have the phone on your control." Gaz said.

"And how long will the virus upload?" Aiden asked.

There was silence revolving. "About the time the presentation starts."

 **MEANWHILE**

Team RWBY stayed at their dorm doing their jobs. Ruby is reading the latest Camp Camp issue, Weiss is studying with a pile of math, history and all those types books. Blake is reading a "book" and Yang's playing a game on her scroll. As they were working, Weiss turned on her scroll, tapping on a screen before jumping onto a website.

"Everyone, look," Weiss called out. "The PixelScroll presentation is live."

"Yeah, but didn't Marcus tell us not to go to that presentation?" Yang implied.

"I know but we can still watch it on our scrolls." said the heiress.

"Come on team, let's just watch it on her scroll." Ruby said, dashing up to Weiss.

The girls agreed to watch the stream and got off their seats. They walked up to Weiss, looking at her scroll.

 **BACK AT ATLAS THEATRE...**

A line of spectators walked into the hall while some people came from the side and top balconies. The crowd sat at the white cushion chairs with scrolls and cameras. There was also the news crew with reporters and cameramen lining up for a clear shot. Security guards stood at the entrance and the side waiting for suspicious activity. At the front was a giant holographic screen with an edge frame. A few minutes along with short chattering later, Nicholas along with 4 security officers and an assistant came out of the right wing of the stage. The audience clapped at his arrival. He waved for a while.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming to our very special occasion." Nicholas greeted. He turned to his side, nodding before turning back.

"So," He said. "You may now know that I, CEO of Atlas Technology, have collaborated with Remnant's powerful organization Blume on our very special project, made just for you, citizens of Vale." The crowd was silent.

"For the past 10 years since our first invention of the Scroll, I was grateful with my hard work project. I would like to thank my employees, our family and friends for supporting us and of course, our customers that have been with us for the past 10 years. If you're just with us recently then you're still on our side!" The crowd laughed.

"Right, for the best part." A man in a suit came up to him with a case. Nicholas opened the case and picked up the scroll. "I would now like to present our very hard-work project, the PixelScroll!" He held it up high, the crowd went wild, cheering, clapping and whooping. Strangely, Nicholas chuckled nervously.

The crowd simmered down for Nicholas to speak. "Alright, now you may be wondering, what does the PixelScroll do? Well, it includes brand new features such as, new apps,"

The screen showed 4 apps which seemed unimportant. "An enhanced camera," The picture changed to a lens with high detail. "And lastly, the ability to port your phone to your T.V." The crowd applauded.

"Now, here's a demonstration on how this new feature will work."

Nicholas tapped the Scroll, expecting the screen to come up but what came up was a white, blank screen. Everybody in the crowd murmured over this strange activity.

"What the?" Nicholas muttered, dumbfounded.

Just then the white screen began to rip up, deafening static boomed through the speakers, leading to yells and curses and then the screen changes to the logo of Blume with big sprayed fonts covering the screen. It reads: "WE ARE WATCHING YOU". A low eerie voice echoed the font text before the screen dissolves to blackness. The theater suddenly flickered and lights went out, people gasped and some screamed. Seconds later, the crowd was in panic mode. They began rushing out of their seats, tripping over chairs and screaming pointlessly. Security rushed in to calm them down but were overrun by a stampede of terrified viewers.

"Shit! Somebody hacked the CTOS Scroll!" One of the security officers yelled out.

"There's been an intruder! Find him and capture him! Don't hesitate to fire if necessary!" An officer yelled at the radio on his shoulder.

A team of Blume foot soldiers with a handful of Atlas paladins rushed in with rifles, flashlights attached, searching for the intruder.

Somewhere in the back alley, Aiden leaned at the door with a baton on his hand. He was expecting a guard to come out. As he waited, the door opened, revealing a paladin. Aiden pulled on his mask and hitted his weapon off, the paladin tried grabbing for Aiden but he was grabbed and held hostage. Aiden pulled out the pistol and took out 2 of Blume's foot soldiers. He whacked the paladin with the pistol and threw him aside, running in.

As he moved in, a foot soldier swung his pistol at him but his arm was grabbed and got shot in the stomach 4 times. Aiden threw him off and hid behind a desk. Paladins and foot soldiers rushed in, guns blazing. Bullets pierced the desk, leaving cracks and holes. As they shot him, Aiden took out a device with a mobile phone attached. He threw the device at the group, which stuck to the tile floor. The soldiers looked down to the device. Before they were able to react, the device set off, causing an eruption and sending them flying. A body of a paladin dropped onto the desk Aiden hid behind. Later, another group of soldiers arrived ready to fire.

He vaulted over the desk, shooting down few of the soldiers. A bearded foot soldier with a bandana behind Aiden grabbed onto him, holding his arm and kicking him. Aiden dropped his pistol near the foot soldier. He took out his baton and swung at him but the fighter grabbed hold of his arm and knocked his baton off his hand. The fighter then pushed him to a drawer near the desk.

Aiden leaned onto the drawer before getting off, doing his fighting stance. He threw a punch at him but the fighter blocked it with his elbow, Aiden then repeated that move 2 times which the fighter continued blocking. Finally Aiden delivered a kick to the fighter's body, he stumbled over but recovered. The fighter then spin-kicked Aiden which he missed, leaving a open space for Aiden to attack. He punched his face, dazing him.

He then ran up to him, tackling the fighter down. He threw punches at his face which the fighter blocked a few before getting hit in the face. Aiden reached for the gun far from him but the fighter kicks him off and pushes him aside, where the pistol laid.

The fighter laid his hands on his neck but Aiden managed to grab hold of his wrists for some time to take him out. Aiden punched him near the jaw, stunning him. That gave Aiden time to reach for the pistol, he managed to hold onto it as he pointed the barrel at his head, blowing a hole in the skull. Now dead weight, Aiden pushed the body aside and scrambled to his feet. He grabbed the baton from the floor and ran to the hallway.

Nicholas followed the security officers through the dark hallway with little sparks of light coming from the walls. His worried expression churned inside of him.

"Where're we going?" He asked.

"We're taking you back to the headquarters. The boss wishes to see you." The officer said.

"But you know what they did to me and my company!"

"I'm sorry sir but that's all we can-"

The security officers heard footsteps and turned around. They saw Aiden running after them, with a gun attached.

"Shit, fire-Argh!"

One security officer was shot in the chest before he even got his gun out, the second officer fired blank shots at Aiden but was grabbed and slammed to a door. Nicholas grimaced as he watched Aiden walk up to him.

"Please, there's no need for this!" He pleaded.

Aiden only grabbed him by the jacket and leaned him against a wall with a gun pointed at him.

"I want you to give me answers. Why are you working for Blume?" Aiden demanded.

"Y-You know I can't tell you, they'll end me!"

"Then I can end you if I don't get what I want." Aiden said, angrily.

"Please, they'll end me if I tell you their secrets!" Nicholas begged.

Aiden pointed the gun at Nicholas' leg and shot it. He cried out in pain as blood poured out of his leg. Unbeknownst to them, a person in the shadows filmed the interrogation with her scroll.

"I can guarantee you'll survive the shot in the leg, but it will be more painful if you don't tell me now." Aiden said, pointing the gun at his chest where his heart was.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" He cried, groaning through the pain.

Aiden lowered his gun but he still had the aim at him. "Start."

"You know the first Scroll I invented? Everybody thought I was the one who made it?" Nicholas started.

"It wasn't true, I didn't finish it. I did make it but I failed to manufacture it! So I had one of my friends to do the work. And from then, I told my friends to keep the secret away from my customers."

"Continue." Aiden gestured him.

"I formed my company, Atlas Technology. I lied to my employees, made them think I was the one who made the Scroll. I continued making these devices with the help of other people for years." He continued.

"And that's when Blume came in," Nicholas said. "I never had an idea where they come from but when I first met them, they knew my secret. They threatened to reveal my secret if I don't work for them. What other choice do I have other than work for them?"

Aiden listened.

"They told me to make their own CTOS Scroll. I knew I can't make it by my own but I had no choice. So I got the tools and got to work. The rest is history."

Aiden finally loosened the grip on Nicholas but he still pointed the gun at him.

"I told you everything, did I? You'll let me go?" He stammered.

"Unless you won't run away and tell Blume about our conversation." Aiden implied.

"So you're not going to kill me?"

Aiden didn't reply but he lowered his gun a bit.

"Oh thank Go-"

A suppressed bullet zoomed past Aiden's ear and straight into Nicholas' face. He was knocked back against the wall as blood splattered across it. His limp body slid down to the ground with blood trails. Aiden turned to the bullet location and saw a barely seen black suppressor and a tribal neon light circling. The figure sped off after being seen. Aiden didn't bother going after the person as he hears police sirens from the entrance, he slid his pistol back in his jacket and ran to the back alley.

 **BACK AT BEACON…**

The girls stared in shock as if they've been slapped across the face. They didn't believe what they saw as they witnessed a hijack in a presentation live.

"Oh my God…" Yang muttered.

As they looked in shock, Marcus walked into the room.

"Hey guys, I just-" He stopped as he saw their expressions. "What's wrong?"

"You better watch this." Weiss said, handing Marcus the scroll.

He took the scroll and watched the stream.

"Now here's a demonstration on how this new feature will work."

The camera zoomed in at the screen which then turned into a white screen.

"Strange." Marcus commented.

Just then the screen began to rip up and loud static echoed through the stage, leading to yells. It then changes to a logo of Blume with big sprayed fonts. The camera zoomed in to the letters, which reveal "WE ARE WATCHING YOU". A voice echoed, repeating the text before turning off and causing a blackout. People began to scream and jumped out of their seats, a person is heard yelling to turn the camera off. The stream stopped and Marcus stood with a calm expression.

"He's so calm." Blake whispered.

"Yeah, he literally isn't freaking out about this." Yang said.

"So do you know anything about this?" Weiss asked.

Marcus looked at the girls, with a surprised expression.

"Guess it's not just Blume in Remnant." He said.

 **Hey everyone, thanks for reading the latest chapter of Watch dogs! It was a tough one. Anyway since I'm on a school schedule, my time to write will decrease as I'll be doing works and stuff. So my schedule for the next chapter of Overdrive in Another Universe will be delayed so be patient. Anyway see you all later!**


	9. CHAPTER 7: BL4CKM4IL3D (Part 1)

**Hi everyone, here's the new chapter of Watch Dogs: Remnant! Sorry it's been a while since I made it but school has its word. By the way, if anybody has thoughts on this story or something that I can improve, please leave a review or PM me and I'll get to it. Anyway, see you all later!**

 **SAN FRANCISCO, BLUME HEADQUARTERS, 4:33AM**

* * *

It's early morning and DedSec's already up and running. A black Rukus, painted with graffiti entered past the gates. The headlights beamed the path as it moved, making it brighter. The van parked next to the stairs while the headlights dimmed. The crew got out and opened the boot. Inside were 2 laptops and a rusty sledgehammer, the crew grabbed the laptops while Wrench took the sledgehammer and headed to the entrance.

They stopped at the entrance and glanced through the glass door. It seems quite and isolated, the guard duty usually operates at this time but it's strange that the guards have left their duty. Sitara moved out of the way for Wrench. He swung the sledgehammer at the door, smashing the glass. The alarm went off, sirens blared while red lights flashed around the building.

"Why'd you even bring that shit anyway, Wrench?" Sitara said in disbelief.

"Well, we just need some action, ya know?" He replied.

"Whatever, let's move."

The crew went over the broken glass and shards, they searched for the server basement around the lounge area. Soon they arrived at the stairs leading to a locked sliding door. They stepped down quickly and stopped at the door. Wrench was about to break open the door with the sledgehammer before a hand held the head.

"You could at least try to open it." Sitara said.

Wrench looked at her and lowered the sledgehammer. He dropped the sledgehammer which let out a loud clang. He stepped back onto the stairs before charging at it. He slammed his foot at the door, but the glass doesn't break. It broke the display but it didn't break the whole. He was then knocked off his balance and landed on the stairs. Sitara looked at him with stupidity.

"Idiot." She muttered, grabbing a phone from her pocket.

She hacked through the code which then made a ping sound, letting the slider open. Wrench got up, picked the sledgehammer, and catched up with them.

They entered the lift, Josh tapped the button to the servers. The lift stopped at the floor, they ran out of the elevator and searched the server alleys.

"Josh, do you remember the alley number?" Sitara asked.

"It's 3." He replied with his laptop held under his arms.

They found the alley and stood next to the servers. Josh got out his laptop and hacked into it, Sitara and Wrench guarded to make sure nobody enters.

"Alright, I got access to the Blume files." Josh called.

The two caught up to him and went through the files.

"There," Sitara said, pointing at a file. "That's the world hole Marcus mentioned."

"You think that's the one?" Josh asked.

"It could, but we can't open it here. Let's get out of here before they-"

She was interrupted as soon as she saw 2 Blume security guards with their guns pointed at them. Why are they here this early?

"Hands up. Now."

The trio raised their hands, but Wrench gripped onto his sledgehammer.

"Don't try anything stupid," said one of the guards. "The police are on their way and you'll be taken in as soon as they arrive."

Sitara, Josh and Wrench still had their hands up but they aren't giving up that easy. Wrench looked around and threw the sledgehammer at the guard. A strong whack to the head killed the guard as he fell to the ground, lifeless. The gun clattered on the ground as Wrench dived at the gun.

His companion recoiled but aimed the gun at Wrench, only to be shot in the leg. He bent down, groaning in pain, giving Wrench the opportunity to pop his head. He pulled the trigger, the bullet went through his skull and he flopped to the ground.

"Shit, the police's gonna be here any time now. Get the file and let's go!" Sitara said, getting up to her feet.

Josh finished uploading the file to his laptop as he closed the lid and followed out of the server. They took the elevator and ran out of the entrance. The Rukus still stayed untouched as the crew got in the car and drove off. They exit the gate and drove to the freeway, leaving the police to their business.

"That was close." Wrench sighed.

"Well, we wouldn't have gotten caught if you didn't bring that sledgehammer of yours." Sitara said, solemnly.

"Meh," He said. "It's totally worth it."

Sitara sighed and had her eyes on the road, they headed to the Golden Gate bridge and into the city.

 **REMNANT, VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, 10:22AM**

It's been a week since the start of his new academy and Marcus is getting a hang of it. He's making new friends, befriending some people, even forgiving Weiss too. But ever since the first week of school, the leader of JNPR Jaune is constantly being bullied by the leader of team CRDL known as Cardin. Marcus has been aware of this for a while and wondered whether he should do something about it.

Right now, they're having lunch, listening to Nora's eccentric story while Ren corrects it for them. Marcus is sitting next to Blake and slurping from a bottle of beer, making some students jealous. Even though Glynda doesn't allow the beer issue, Ozpin still convinced her to allow only Marcus to take the beer as he is a young adult.

Marcus was the first to discover Jaune's strange behavior. He placed the beer on the table.

"Hey, Jaune," Marcus called, getting his attention. "You okay there, bro?"

"Huh?" He said, before realizing. "Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Well, you seem to look like you're not having a good time." Marcus said while everybody looked at Jaune.

Jaune paused. Rustling can be heard. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously. Look." He tried to make a happy face and chuckled nervously.

Soon the group hears laughing and jeering, they see team CRDL mocking a rabbit faunus. Cardin sitting next to the faunus while his friends laughed at her.

"Jaune," Pyrrha said. "Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school."

"Who," He replied. "Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around you know? Practical jokes!"

"He's a bully." Ruby said, bluntly.

"And an asshole." Marcus added.

Jaune scoffed at this and tried to wave it off. "Oh please, name one time he's "bullied" me?"

And so, they tell Jaune that one time he got "bullied". He tried to pass if off but every time he listens to this, he gets a bit nervous.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune said.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you could just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Ooh!" Nora exclaimed, standing on the chair. "We'll break his legs!"

"Guys, really," Jaune said, standing up. "It's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

Soon they hear groaning, they looked and saw the girl's rabbit ears being pulled by Cardin. He laughs as he does so along with his teammates. Marcus soon decides to stop being a bystander. He chugged his last remains of the beer and walked off.

"Take this for me, would you?" He said, giving the bottle to Ruby.

She looks at it and glances to her sister.

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

He walked around the route of team CRDL and walked behind Cardin's back. He didn't even notice that one guy that looked like a loser behind him, not even a glance back. Marcus pointed the 2EZ Stun gun and shot an electric charge at him. One touch and he was staggering to the ground, unconscious. His friends looked at him with worry and anger, their stances look ready to attack. Marcus shoved the taser back and pulled out the Thunderball. The girl bullied watched with fear.

"Think you should, you know, move on?" She scrambles to her feet and walked away.

"Get him!" One of his friends yelled.

The boy in blue and black armor charged at him, throwing a punch. Marcus was able to grab hold of his arm and kicked his leg down. He cried out in pain before being slammed by a heavy ball. His body fell to the ground next to Cardin while every student came to watch the fight with scrolls for photos and filming. Never had they ever see a man with glasses take down a fearful bully.

The blonde boy slides over the table and lunges at him, Marcus dodged. He tripped onto the table covered with plates and trays. They bounced and contents spilled over some students near it. Marcus walked up to him and held him down. He threw a punch, enough to daze him, but not enough. The blonde boy elbowed Marcus, breaking free.

He grabbed hold of him, same for Marcus. They both clung to each other, grunting while moving around. Marcus kneed the boy's stomach several times until he's unable to hold on. Marcus kicked him off, sending him flying to where RWBY and JNPR are. His limp body slammed onto the table while food flew, glasses broke and bottles fell off. The group were forced to retreat away from the table and stayed at the crowd.

The last one, a green mohawk, leaped onto the table and tried jumping on him. Marcus was able to dodge but still he stumbled over. He swung at the mohawk boy but this time, he was way skilled than the others. He blocked his punch and swung a fist at his body. Marcus flinched as he was pushed off. He had no other choice but to take out his Thunderball. He swung at the mohawk boy but he managed to evade and grabbed onto his Thunderball chain. He pulled it closer to where he is and pushed Marcus to the other side. Marcus stumbled over with confusion. He was facing a boy that knew self-defence.

The mohawk boy with Marcus' Thunderball charged at him. Marcus swiveled away from the attack and waited to recoil. The mohawk boy swung the Thunderball while Marcus bent over, watching the pool ball swing across him. He got back up and grabbed hold of his wrist where the mohawk boy had his Thunderball.

He struggled for a while but he managed to slam him to the table. Holding his wrist and the boy, Marcus pulled the fingers gripping on the chain. Took a while but he now has control of his own weapon. Now for the mohawk boy, he scraped him to the right and threw him off. The boy snapped out and charged for him.

Marcus wrapped the chain around the mohawk boy's back collar bone and shoved him to the ground. He tried getting up but he was soon blacked out as Marcus kicked him.

Everybody, every student gathered and saw the whole thing. A master student of a one man team, has taken out a bully team they wouldn't go near at. Even JNPR was surprised and of course, RWBY. Marcus panted as he tried catching his breath.

"Where'd you learn this?" Yang asked, in awe.

"I," Marcus panted, adjusting his glasses. "Learnt a bit of - of Jason Bourne." They looked at him with confusion over this strange name. "I wouldn't care if y'all don't know him."

Suddenly a slam roared through the hall, everybody flinched at every move. Glynda marched past the tables with a glare on her face.

"What's going on here?" She demanded.

"There may have been," Marcus said, still trying to catch his breath. "A disturbance of Faunus and human."

"I suppose you did this?" Glynda asked, still glaring. A student squeaked at that.

"Well, let's say I've had a bit of tension from team CRDL." Marcus said.

She waited for his response.

"But, I've completely made that problem no more."

Glynda glared, later she sighed. "Marcus, tensions can't be solved by violence. I'll see you in the office first thing after lunch."

Just like that she walked away. The door slammed shut as she left. Marcus looked around, seeing surprised faces. Ruby's was impressed.

"Can you teach me how to do this?" She asked.

"I-"

"Ugghh…"

He looked around and saw Cardin groaning before falling asleep again.

"Yang, you mind taking these guys to the nursing office?"

 **REMNANT, ?, 4:44PM**

A man walked inside a temple, somewhere around the lounge. He had a gray varsity jacket, covering his gray sweatshirt while wearing jogger pants with slide-on shoes. His black hair tied into a bun and a beard on his face. On his hand held a briefcase labeled: CLASSIFIED. He pressed the button next to a door which opened. He walked past rooms and stopped to room number 000.

He knocked on it, waiting for a response.

"Come in." An annoyed voice said.

He opened the door and entered. Inside a room was a dark purple and red effect lighting covering the room. 2 strange sofas laid next to the wall with a coffee table, set with a tray of tea. Several portraits of monsters and knights were stuck onto the purple and red wallpaper. In the room, the man with a bowler hat and a white coat leaned on a desk. On the other side, two people sat on a sofa next to a window.

One boy was a gray spiky hair with a slated gray and black zip jacket with gloves from his lower arm. Next to him was a black skinned, green haired fringed girl, consisting a lime green undershirt with bands covering her chest. Her expression definitely wasn't a polite look.

The man walked to the desk and placed the case on it. He sighed.

"Well," He started. "So much for wasting my business."

"Just take what you just got." The bowler hat man said.

"Hey. I'm a CEO and a chief of my organization," He turned to the people. "I held my shit together until this woman came. Now she has my company on her hands and is making me do her dirty work." He complained.

"Hell, we all do her dirty work, Dusan." The gray haired boy said, not looking up from his scroll.

"Well, why do all our dirty work come to waste? Just because she's the bad guy, doesn't mean she can go around and use us to do her goddamn work!" He said.

"You don't talk about her like that." The green haired girl snapped.

"I don't care. I can say shit if I want to." Dusan replied, waving her off. She rolled her eyes.

They waited for a while but nothing happens later.

"She shouldn't have hired you." The bowler man implied, lighting his cigar.

"Well, she shouldn't have done that in the first place," Dusan said. "After all, the last thing I need is my operation going down the shit sink."

"Her next plan must be better this time." The bowler said.

"It will be."

Everybody turned. A woman aged in her 30's with black curly hair and a red dress in a fire pattern stood at the door. Her hand lighted on fire as she walked to the table.

"Well," Dusan said. "If it isn't the chick that can't make a good plan."

"More like an idiot." The bowler man said.

"If you boys can't keep your mouth shut, I'll have someone else... make it up to you." She said, coldly.

They watched her sit on the office chair at the desk, her hands on the case.

"Okay, the Blacklight Project was a shit. My company is in trouble, Hart's dead and someone else is trying to stop us from this plan of yours." Dusan said.

"Well it'll be that man Aiden Pearce. We never needed Nicholas anyway or his company."

"He's a fucking fool, doesn't even know to do shit." The spiky grey haired boy commented.

"Well, if you didn't need him then why did you hire him?" Dusan asked.

She didn't respond but kept her glare on the table.

"Look," He started. "If your plan can't operate properly, I'm not in. Unless your plan can convince me you'll have it under control."

She opened the case, inside were photos taped together. She took one out and looked at it. It was a photo of Marcus at the Vale cafe with RWBY. She smiled.

"Be in ease," She said, fire burning in her eyes. "My plan will not disappoint you all."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading this new chapter of Watch Dogs! Anyway, this chapter didn't have anything to do with what the title said but it's a parted story so be patient. Anyway, see you all later!**

 **EDIT: I'm thinking of changing the story's name to something else. Hope you don't mind.**


	10. CHAPTER 8: BL4CKM4IL3D (Part 2)

**REMNANT, VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, 6:44PM**

After a long, hard day for Marcus and also an hour and a half in Ozpin's office, it's finally good to feel the finish of the school hour. Even though there's more to come tomorrow, he doesn't mind. As he makes his way to his dorm(which is at the top floor and currently, he's outside), he notices a girl sitting on a bench with a gloomy expression.

Pyrrha.

Marcus looked at her with curiosity as she never seems to look like this ever. He decides to walk up to where Pyrrha was.

"Hey Pyrrha, what's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Mm?" Pyrrha looked up and soon changed. "Oh, uhh, it's nothing, thanks for asking."

"You know," Marcus said. "I already saw your face and I was like, "is she okay?" Something bothering you?"

"Marcus, it's fine. I'm just thinking about the next day." She replied, trying to dismiss the topic.

"Come on, Pyrrha. Just tell me what's wrong," Marcus told her, this time not in humor. "That look on your face definitely tells me something's not right."

Pyrrha glanced at Marcus, then turned to the stone ground before taking a deep breath. "I-It's about Jaune."

"Jaune? Your leader? What's up with him?"

"It's just; he's been avoiding me since we had this talk about his skill on fighting."

"So, you're saying he's been doing crap?"

"Almost the point," Pyrrha said. "But things went out of control and we had a fight. Then he stormed off."

Marcus' face turned to a grim look. "What made him do that?"

"I don't know. But the problem is, ever since he left, he's been hanging out with his bully, Cardin."

As soon as Marcus heard it, his heart went into panic mode. "Cardin?! Jaune's hanging out with that prick?! Why?"

"I don't know, that's the question," Pyrrha said. "He's been doing errands for him and when he sees me, he runs off."

"That means Cardin must have manipulated him or just, literally brainwashed him, don't ya think?" Marcus asked.

"No, I don't think he was brainwashed. I believe he's been controlled to do those things."

Marcus stayed silent for a while, before getting out his phone and typing a message. On the phone, he's texting to Jaune with the message, which shows:

 _Jaune, let's meet at the rooftop, 7:10 sharp._

"I'll deal with the problem."

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha asked, standing up.

"I'm going to help y'all with his issue," Marcus replied, running off. "If this can't be fixed, then it's going to get worse!" He called as he ran.

Pyrrha watched him run to the dorms and open the door. She then looks around. The night still brews on with the shattered moon on sight. Pyrrha soon walked to the dorm where Marcus was and disappeared through the cold smoke.

 **MEANWHILE…**

Jaune took soft steps through the hallway as he carries a opened box with several batches of flies inside. Of course, he's doing a job but it's worse. Cardin, his bully, has officially made him his friend and just told him to retrieve a box of rapier wasps. Yes, lying to people, he doesn't mind but lying his way to an academy? That's a big issue. He soon arrives at the door of team CRDL and knocks on it. The door opens, which reveals Russel in his school uniform.

"In here." He says, making way for him.

Jaune makes his way past Russel as he slowly walks to a desk where Cardin was. Basically, Cardin's just playing on his scroll and soon turned his head.

"Well, well," He said, impressed. "Looks like the rebel just got his hands on the bites."

"Yeah," Jaune stocked the box onto the desk, panting as he wiped his forehead. "7 jars of rapier wasps in it, just like you asked."

"Bravo." One of Cardin's friends, Sky said.

After doing so, Cardin moves onto Jaune and holds him with his arms around his head.

"Heh, looks like you're gonna be a real star for us." Cardin said, chuckling. "Meet us at Forever Fall, it's gonna be tomorrow. Find us around the open area. We'll be waiting."

Jaune was then set free. He fell to the ground like paper.

"Either way, you still fall like a woman. Now get outta here." Cardin said, ushering Jaune out of the room, slamming the door in front of him. Just before Jaune opened his mouth, Cardin reopened the door.

"And Jauney-boy? You know about the secret-keeping thing." After saying it, he closed the door again.

Jaune stared at the door with a blank expression but a hint of desperation and sighed heavily. How's he going to deal with something he doesn't want anyone to know? His secret's already revealed and Cardin's using it as a weapon on him. Just as he was about walk back to the dorm, he heard his scroll beep.

Jaune reached the scroll from his pocket and opened the message box. In it, he received a message from Marcus which says:

 _Jaune, let's meet at the rooftop, 9:10 sharp._

Jaune's brain soon went crazy. Does Marcus know anything about this? He knows he can't tell anyone about his association with Cardin but Marcus is no normal person. He's a hacker, according to what Ruby told him. Jaune turned back to the door, still hearing voices of Cardin inside with his friends, laughing. He stared back at the scroll before cursing under his breath and heading to the rooftop. Maybe he's not really about to ask him about Cardin, or if he is, at least spill some beans to him.

 **LATER…**

Jaune opened the door, leading to the rooftop. As he wandered onto the open roof, he looked around and gazed at the yet beautiful moon and the night light.

"Hello? Anyone?" He said, attracting anything's attention.

Jaune soon believed that Marcus' message was a hoax and groaned before turning to the door. As he approached the door, a person appeared in front of him. He gasped in shock with his face almost in fear.

Marcus. With a phone on his hand as usual.

"Hey, Jaune." He greeted with a casual smile, holding his free hand up.

"Oh, uh, hey Marcus." Jaune replied awkwardly, fistbumping Marcus' fist.

Marcus chuckled and walked past Jaune.

"Ya know," He started. "Everybody's been saying you've been acting super weird for the past few days. You've been taking drugs?"

Jaune was taken by surprise at Marcus' question. Why does he think Jaune took drugs? "What? No! I would never take drugs! I would never take them at all."

Marcus chuckled. "Of course, man. I'm just playing with ya."

"Okay. Now's getting serious." Marcus' face turned into a serious look. "I just heard you've had some issues with that prick Cardin and your partner Pyrrha has told me you're hanging out with him. Why's that?"

"Uh…"

"Wait." Marcus stopped him. He glanced down behind his back, looking at a window. "It's not safe to talk here. Let's head inside."

"But, everybody's asleep-"

"Just follow me. You can't trust a sleeping person, would ya?"

Jaune learned that Marcus had a point and followed Marcus out of the rooftop.

* * *

After a walk around the corridors, Jaune reluctantly agreed to tell Marcus the truth of how he really got to Beacon and why he was acting strangely.

"It's just, all I wanted was to be a huntsman," Jaune told him. "It's what my family wanted. But for me, it was difficult. I just shouldn't have come here."

"Hey, don't take it personally. We all have problems. Like myself." Marcus said.

"And I yelled at Pyrrha and what do I get? Avoidance from her. I shouldn't have done that but my mind just had me on control, like it was trying to make me care about just myself."

"And that's why Cardin went after you?" Marcus said. "Just because you used fake transcripts to get here?"

Jaune didn't respond but went after the lift in front of them. "If I didn't do such a stupid mistake like this, I wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

Marcus used his phone to open the lift. They both went in. Marcus hacked the lift to take them to Jaune's floor. "Look Jaune. What your friends, your teammates, your family, hell even me are doing a huge benefit for you. We want you to get through the first year of Beacon, we want you to improve what your old skill has. It can happen if you just accept your mistake."

Jaune looked at him as Marcus continued. "Look at yourself in the mirror. Convince yourself that this mistake was the best thing you ever did in your life." Marcus gestured Jaune to a mirror next to them. "Ignore those assholes that judge you. It's your freedom. Do what you want and you'll possibly receive."

Jaune closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening it again. It was filled with confidence. "I lied. I cheated my way to Beacon. All I wanted was to be a huntsman. That mistake was the best thing I ever did."

"Yeah, keep going." Marcus told him.

"I'm not letting anyone judge me who I am, what I did. Cardin won't stop me from doing those things I want to do. I'm Jaune Arc and I am a liar, a huntsman and the best damn thing I ever was!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit." Marcus smiled.

The lift opened after that, the boys went out. Marcus followed Jaune to his dorm, across where RWBY's was.

"Thanks for your motivative speech, Marcus," Jaune said, turning around to Marcus. "I appreciated it."

"Hey, no problem, bro. We're all here for y'all."

The two gave a goodbye fistbump before wishing each other a good night. Marcus watched as Jaune closed the door into the room. He smiled before silently celebrating. Marcus took a stroll away from the rooms as he returned to the lift.

"Alright. Next up, Cardin." He muttered as the lift's doors shut.

* * *

 **2 down, 1 to go! Part 2 of Blackmailed has been finished, now it's the last part of this mini-series. Sorry about the long delay a month ago, the schedule will possible flow as usual. At Tide's War is still in production but it'll come, which is my next target to complete. Anyways, here are some news for you all.**

 **As mentioned in the first chapter of At Tide's War, I partnered up with The95Will(author of Jaune's Fall from Grace) to beta-read my upcoming chapter, EMBER. It's going to be a character introduction of one of my OC's Ember Dvorak. He'll make his appearance shortly in this series. Anyways, that's all I have so see you all later!**

 **Reviews and critiscm appreciated**


	11. Character Introduction: Ember Dvorak

**VALE, 3:12 AM**

A dimming light, a broken window. With a step on the broken glass a man looked outside. He sighed and walked into the open. He had combed back blonde hair and was dressed in an undershirt with a leather military vest over. Black jeans tucked into tactical boots. He shrugged and glanced down at his clothes. He reeked of iron and a trip to the cleaners was necessary. Tattoos encased both of his arms and the crust of blood flicked off his skin. He had a bullet scar on the edge of his head. In each hand, he held duel handguns. His left hand had a handgun while a magazine was ejected. It collided with the floor as holstered the other handgun to be able to reload. Several bodies in white uniforms littered the ground. Weapons scattered as well. The murderer wanted nothing but revenge.

His name was Ember Dvorak.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Out of the van, now!"

Four White Fang members hopped out of a van and rushed to a building.

 _Ka-KLACK_

Two of them chambered their assault rifles. Ahead of them, read a sign of a dust store. One of them walked ahead of the others and noticed the store had only a few customers. One of them kicked the door open as the other three did so as well. Destroy and run. They were tasked to take out the owners and destroy the underground laboratory. One of the members was Ember.

His teammates were Delin, Mocha and Liba.

Delin and Mocha are both Lion Faunus. Liba was a Rhino Faunus. Ember was a Spider Faunus which means he can climb on walls and ceilings like that superhero called Spiderfang.

They went on all missions, all of them succeeded until this day, it changed. After destroying the laboratory, Ember stared into the barrel end of a gun then everything blackened out.

He could not remember what they did to him but all he heard was some sort of thumping then screeching tires. Twigs and dirt coated over his body while the ensuing pains engulfed him. If one were to just glance at the kid, it could be lead to chance of the person think of him as some as one of the homeless.

The amount of time that passed for the night was near impossible to tell with his eyes in the dirt. Too exhausted to move.

Occasionally, a wave of light moved past his view. But the cars would just continue down the road. Until, there was series of scuff noises from shoes that approached of the same direction of the cars that passed.

"Woah." A masculine voice called out. "Hey, are you okay?"

Ember wiggled his head.

"Oh dust." The voice whimpered. The person kneeled down to Ember and rolled him to his back to stare at the stars. The person near him was dressed like he was a executive of a company. He took his scroll out and immediately called for an ambulance. The executive waited with Ember until the authorities arrived.

The ambulance got the wounded criminal to the Emergency Room.

With the voice of the doctors and medical dust. The surgeons had no choice to but minor shock treatment to the head to send signals to part of the brain to activate his aura. With that, the doctors were able to keep him alive without the need to overclock his heart. Eventually, the surgeons got the bits of lead out.

After surgery, everyone had to take a moment to let Ember settle down by keeping him on Emergency watch. After the bouts of sleep Ember needed, it was difficult as well. Since Ember did not have any form of identification on him. They had to wait until Ember was fully able to speak and remember on his own. He was put into a simple ward as his doctor finally told him how he was able to survive such an event.

Ember was told the bullet went past his right head, narrowly avoiding death. "A person's chances of surviving such a trauma to the brain depend on the areas of the brain that are struck, the velocity of the bullet and whether the bullet exits the brain." The doctor slightly smirked. "If the bullet went lower, the stem would have been damaged and you could have turned into a vegetable."

"Meaning?"

"We could not leave a gaping hole in your skull. So we surgically implanted a plate in bits of bones that was lost. So, be prepared to set off metal detectors when you travel by airship. We just need to get you looked over again and you'll be good to go."

Ember didn't respond but growled as he stared out to his window. He didn't care. The doctor saw his expression and left for him to be alone.

The next day. He was given some antibiotics before leaving the hospital. After going through things in his thoughts, he discovered that his team, his teammates had attempted to kill Ember.

Why? Why did they do this? It was all going crazy in his head. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to care why. All he wants is revenge.

His own _friends_ turned on him.

First thing, he went to a Huntsmen supplier. The quartermaster was contracted to construct some handguns with bladed attachments. He also bought a black fiber armored vest. It was a bit weighty but anything for stopping a bullet was worth it from his perspective. As well as a blank white mask. Three ammo crates, a holster and a dozen handgun magazines in a crate. He smirked at what the future could hold. He was no longer a White Fang, he was an assassin against the White Fang.

 **PRESENT TIME**

Closing his scroll then sighed as he placed it back in his pocket. Ember walked to his destination. A White Fang hideout where he used to live once. So-called friends lived there, it just makes it easier to finish them off. Climbing over a pecked fence then immediately crouched down. Several outside sentry members were at the back door grumping to themselves. Ember ignored what the two were talking about as one took out a cigarette but the wind made it difficult to keep the lighter flame going. The guard turned away as his partner leaned in to help him light it. Ember kept low and made it inside. He went right up to a White Fang grunt storing boxes. As he was doing that, Ember equipped his pistol-knife weapon and wore his mask over his face. Engraved on the left side of the weapon, had the title Lone Fang and readied his weapon.

A grunt spotted him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing here?" He sternly asked.

Ember did not want to get the alarm raised. He waited as the grunt angrily asked him more questions. Lucky for Ember, this grunt did not have complete and proper training as he raised his weapon. However, Ember had to keep his hands up while the grunt got closer. When in grappling distance, Ember pushed the barrel of the rifle down then with his left forearm smack directly into the grunt's windpipe.

He coughed for air as Ember pulled him to the ground then placed his hand over the guy's mouth then picked up Lone Fang then slit the grunt's throat. No way he could shout to everyone else in this place.

Ember jumped to a wall and began climbing. He jumped over from the wall to a sniper tower. As he clanged on to its stand, he peeked down. A group of recruits are following a lieutenant. They were unaware of Ember's actions. He continued to climb until he reached the post.

He peeked over the rail and saw a female Faunus with a sniper rifle however, the barrel end was to the ground. He had to give her credit, at least she's enacting muzzle control. Ember wanted his visit to be revealing but cannot have someone ready to pick him off.

He vaulted over and slowly crouch-walked to the sniper. Close to her, he grabbed her from the back and pierced the knife under her jaw then stabbed her right temple. He didn't want too much blood to pour over his clothing. The distinct smell of iron could give away his position. Cannot leave things to chance when encountering Faunus. He dragged her body to somewhere disclosed.

Now it was about to get serious. Ember walked to a room with controls on the lighting. He can use it to surprise the whole base. He grabbed on one of the controls and yanked it. He saw a camp building blackout. He did the same to the rest of the controls, which did the same to the rest of the buildings.

A loudspeaker activated after this.

"ATTENTION ALL WHITE FANG, AN INTRUDER HAS BROKEN INTO THE PREMISES, I REPEAT, AN INTRUDER HAS BROKEN INTO THE PREMISES."

Ember then heard them shouting and ordering each other, and came out a team of White Fang grunts, armed and searching for him.

The former member made his presence known by jumping out of the post and onto the ground. The grunts saw him and opened fire. Ember dodged the bullets and jumped onto a grunt, stabbing the knife into his heart.

He transformed his knives into dual-wield pistols and putted down most of the grunts near him. They all dropped down like flies. He jumped onto a building before jumping back and slitting an unsuspecting grunt's throat. He went on top speed and started slicing up the grunts that got in his way. One of them went to her knees to keep her inners from spilling out.

After 2 minutes of his killing spree, he saw a lieutenant, armed with a chainsaw, charging at him. He easily evaded his attack and began slashing the lieutenant, even though his aura is protecting him. The lieutenant swung his chainsaw at Ember, sending him flying but landing safely. He transformed the knives and started mowing the lieutenant but he shielded himself with the chainsaw. The lieutenant's aura began shimmering and he felt tired.

It was an upper hand for Ember. He activated his semblance "Sharp Shooter". Time slowed down, everything was a blur but his target was not. He aimed his pistols at the lieutenant and fired two bullets, which putted down the lieutenant instantly.

He ran to a group of more lieutenants which turns out to be his own teammates. Delin, Mocha and Liba.

"We don't care who you are," Liba yelled. "But you don't have any clue on who you're messing with! Kill him!"

Delin and Mocha charged at him with swords and rifles. Ember reacted quickly and dodged their strikes. He swung the knife at Mocha which he barely blocked it while behind him, Delin screamed and swung a strike at Ember but gets parried. Mocha attempts to stab Ember but instantly regrets it when Ember grabs hold of his spear, pulls it and clotheslining him. Delin stumbled back up and tries to cut Ember up.

Before he was able to do anything, Ember thrusted his Lone Fang into Delin's throat. Delin began choking on his own blood, before making his last rattle and dropping onto the ground. Liba watched Ember finish off Mocha with his Lone Fang pistol before turning around to face Liba.

"You killed my friends, human!" Liba shouted. "But you'll never make it out of here alive!"

"I was a friend once!" Ember retorted.

"What're you talking about? I don't know you!"

"Oh you should." Ember smirked before pulling his bloodied mask off. His smirk stayed.

Liba stared in shock but kept his defiant expression.

"Wait…" Liba stammered. "E-Ember?"

No reply.

"No! This is impossible! I killed you, you were supposed to be dead!" He cried out.

"Or so you thought," Ember said, with a cold exterior. "But I'm going to make sure you suffer just how I want it."

He charged with all his might, pointlessly. Ember was able to grab onto his arm, sinking him down to the ground, holding him with Liba's sword.

"Please," He begged. "You don't have to do this."

"I don't care how much you beg. Betrayal is a bitch."

He slowly began reaching the blade into Liba's throat.

"Wait!" He cried out. "I didn't want you dead! I swear!"

Ember stopped. "I don't care. If Adam wanted me dead, then he's next." Seems to me that Ember is jumping to conclusions on who specifically backstabbed him.

"No, wait-"

He thrusted the blade into Liba's throat, deep until it reached out of the skin. He pulled the knife out and left the body to slump onto the wooden planks, bleeding to death.

It's over, he killed his own friend with his own weapon. Ember heard sirens and car horns, there was still time to continue his spree. He wanted to show the White Fang how serious he can be. No better message than ones written in blood. He sped off to the road and continued his brutal spree.

* * *

 **Present Time**

After another ten minutes or so of skirmishes with more White Fang personnel, Ember stood on the piles of dead White Fang grunts and lieutenants. He was covered in blood. Windows smashed, shards piercing corpses, a burning truck crashed to a building and a fallen VTOL surrounded him.

Ember walked out of the base, leaving a trail of blood with him. He returned to his safe house at an apartment district. His place was messy.

The kitchen was unclean, filled with unwashed plates. The living room was a mess. A ripped up sofa and a rotten chair with a cushion along with an old holograph T.V. Ember walked past the rooms, leaving bloody footprints but he didn't care. He walks into the bathroom. A dirty toilet with a poor quality shower. He looks at the mirror. A bloodied face and a bullet scar on his head was not something you'd expect every day.

Ember starts washing his face with water, blood spilled out into the sink and pieces of dead skin flakes covered the basin.

Ember looks up and finds himself a bit clean. His eyes were cold and filled with distress. He walked out of the bathroom and got himself a sofa. He didn't bother turning on the T.V, normally he would turn it on so he can watch games and shows with his friends. This time, it's not happening. His friends are dead. They betrayed him and he got his revenge.

Unable to hold it, he let himself break down into tears.

 **EMBER DVORAK**

* * *

 **FINALLY! After more than 3 months(I think), it's finished! Ember Dvorak is now officially open, thanks to The95Will. I like to thank him for his support and his advice in it, even though he almost gave up.(probably correct) This is possibly the longest beta I ever had.**

 **Remnant: Hacker's Paradise will continue as usual. Although I plan to rewrite the whole series as I wasn't happy with the result. The plot will stay but the look will change.**

 **It might sound bad but Overdrive in Another Universe and At Tide's War will be deleted due to issues with plot and how terrible the scenes were. I'm sorry if anybody was a fan of either story but I need to focus on a real thing. Another reason was the lack of help and reviews I got, this is a strange thing. People who favorite or follow don't review.**

 **I'm trying not to beg but I'm just asking for at least one review that involves criticism or something they like. Again, I'm sorry if this has affected you.**

 **On the bright side, thanks and see you all later!**

 **Special thanks to: The95Will(again)for Beta-ring.**


	12. IMPORTANT - REWRITE OR KEEP?

**Hi everyone. I'm going to be putting up a poll on a certain thing that will affect this story.**

 **Should I start rewriting the whole Remnant: Hacker's Paradise? Cause, I actually feel like this story's not this good in my opinion since I have changed from the start.**

 **The poll will feature 2 questions for you to answer. Rewrite or keep the story. This is a important thing which will affect the story(again). If I get votes on rewriting the top, I'll start off a story from scratch and put it in a new story instead of putting it on the old one.**

 **If I get more votes on "keep the story", nothing will happen. The story will run as usual.**

 **In conclusion, that poll is important to those that are following my story or just new here. If I get neither votes, then I'll think up something else. Anyways, see ya!**

 **EDIT: Poll will end in the 15th of May.**


	13. DISCONTINUED

**This story is officially discontinued. Don't expect any more updates until further notice. A rewrite is uncertain.**


End file.
